Everything Is Better With A Friend
by anonymous anime fan
Summary: Zemyx with Akuroku. Demyx and Zexion realize their lost memories after thinking they've been normal kids and they remember what they're great and important goal was, other than being together forever. Hiatus
1. Everything Is Better In Song

**Author's Note:**

** If anyone is reading this story (my first story!) please review. It is a Zemyx/Dexion fic! Please review, but only constructive criticism! This is a yaoi/shounen ai fic and all flames will be given to Axel to burn you with! **

**P.S.: If you do not like it when people randomly burst into song with strangers, in public, do not read the music parts; they are somewhat in important, but you may not understand what happened in the story shortly after them.**

**Everything is better in song**

Zexion stood and looked out the window. His antisocial, even more so than himself, younger brother was being sent to live with him because of his parents' tragic death. He sighed, wondering if the company would be helpful or harmful to himself. His head shoot up as a silver-haired boy, taller than himself, exited a cab with a few suitcases. He got up and opened the door, waiting for his 17 year old brother to reach the door.

"Hello Riku, still as antisocial as usual?" Zexion spoke, no sarcasm in his montone voice despite the choice of words he used.

"Hey Zexy," Riku said, smirking deviously. Zexion glared at the use of his hated nickname.

"I forgot that only Demyx is allowed to call you that." Riku said as he set his suitcases down pon entering the two bedroom apartment. "Is he still your oblivious crush?"

"Unfortunately," Zexion said as he returned to his spot on the couch. "I have few restrictions to place upon you. One, I do not care how long you stay out, nor where you go, as long as I wake up in the morning to see you; you are also not to be drunk, hung-over, high, or injured."

"Alright, anything else?" Riku said, hardly paying attention as he unpacked his things.

"You are not to refer to me as Zexy," Zexion spat the word. "Nor are you to touch any of my books without permission or bring someone here without my knowing; again I don't care who it is, it could be some whore for all I care, as long as they wont steal my possessions or harm either of us. Lastly, there will be absolutely NO SINGING."

"You go to a college for the arts, why do you despise singing?" Riku asked.

"Because everyone pales in comparison to Demyx," Zexion explained briefly. "And you must attend school every day you are well. I will not tolerate tardiness, cutting, or failing grades."

"Fine." Riku grumbled.

"Good, now good night; I have arranged a transfer to Never Was High for you, it shares the same campus as the college." Zexion said before retiring to bed.

- Separation (courtesy of Fuu) -

"I hate mornings!" Axel shouted as he entered his first period, art. Demyx, Zexion, and Namine followed. "We shouldn't go to school until like 2!"

"And get out at 2:30?" Zexion asked (Can anyone recongize with that?)

"Yeah, Defintely!" Axel shouted, before running over to their table to glomp Roxas, who was already sitting with Cloud.

"Just be happy that you have a lot of your friends with you in first period, they can hide you while you either sleep or molest Roxas." Zexion said.

"Yeah! I would die of boredom without Zexy in all my classes!" Demyx shouted happily.

"I envy your enthusiasm in the morning." Zexion said, covering his face with a fake face-palm to hide his blush at being Demyx- glomped.

"Quiet down so everyone can hear me!" the art teacher shouted as she entered. "I am your new art teacher, Ms. Yuffie Kisaragi, but, since I'm around you guy's age, call me Yuffie!"

"I want you all to draw the first thing that pops into your head to the best of your abiltity! Don't use too much energy, it's only the warm-up in First Period!" Yuffie shouted. Then she suddenly pointed at Cloud menacingly. "You better actually do something Cloud, this is not a class you can sleep in. You too Axel!" The phone began ringing suddenly and Yuffie dashed over to answer it.

"This is Ninja Yuffie of room 103!" She shouted into the phone. "You want all of them? Ok."

"Roxas, Axel, Demyx, and Zexion! You all have been called to the office!"

"Axel what did you do? Did you set the girls' bathroom on fire again?" Roxas shouted, waking the drowsy Axel up a little.

"I didn't do nothing!" Axel said, crossing his arms defensively.

"That was a double negative, Axel, you should really stay awake through English." Zexion corrected, dragging a worried blonde with him down the hall towards the office.

- Page break, y'know (guess who) -

"Congratulations, you've been accepted to the student council." Principle Ansem the wise said.

"But we didn't even sign up." Demyx whined.

"I'm sorry, but even if you don't want to do it, all of you need an extra-curricular on your record anyway." Ansem explained.

"Fine," Demyx said, making a pouty face that actually got a smile out of Zexion.

"The vice-principle, Xemnas, and his assistant, Saix, will escort you to the student council meeting, which they are supervising." Ansem explained.

"Follow me." Xemnas says, turning around with Saix right on his heels.

The two teachers went straight into the student council conference room, but as Zexion tried to follow, he was stopped by the security-in-training, along with Axel, Roxas, and Demyx.

"What do you want, lamemos?" Seifer, the group's self-elected leader, said.

"Elaborate." Fuu said.

"Explain yourselves, y'know." Rai said.

"They are new student council representatives, let them through." Saix explained, after returning to find the four boys.

"Fine, but I've got my eye on you." Seifer said, before turning to leave.

"Observation." Fuu says before turning to follow Seifer.

"What they said y'know." Rai says before going after Fuu and Seifer.

"There weird…" Demyx says, arms drooping, "And he said he was gonna put his eye on me; I think it would be all slimy and bloody!" Demyx than proceeded to freak out before calmed by Zexion.

"It's finally the day that I can say, I'm actually used to Demyx doing that." Roxas says, getting a giant glomp from Axel.

"You finally adapted, you are now a permentant member of our group!" Axel shouted, somehow following Saix with Demyx and Zexion while hugging Roxas tightly.

- We are breaking? OMG! (Demyx) -

"I would like to introduce the newest student council members, they will have effect on the next events occurring in the school." Xemnas says, followed by an introduction of the new members. "You all will receive a number based on your test scores and popularity. Higher numbers signify more popularity while lower number signify better test results. The more balanced members will be given a more centered number."

"Alright," Zexion responded, then proceeded to explain the concept to Demyx.

"Anyway, Zexion, your test school are outstanding and your popularity is surprisingly high. You are number 6; Axel, 8, Demyx, 9, and Roxas, 13, the highest number." Saix explained.

"Why is my number so high?" Roxas whined.

"Because every girl in the school, despite you being openly gay, said you were, and I quote, 'the cutest boy in the whole college who could make you melt with his pout and dreamy voice.'" Saix says. "And thus, your popularity out-weighed your test results substantially."

"This is so confusing…" Demyx mumbled, rolling around in the corner in fetal position.

"Demyx, calm down and listen to me explain it again…" Zexion says to Demyx.

"I'm here!" A feminine voice shouts as the door flies open.

"We do not need you to announce yourself like that every time, Marluxia." Another feminine voice grumbles from the door.

"I know Larxene but the school needs razzle dazzle, and many more sakura flowers." Marluxia snapped back.

"I have an idea!" Demyx said, finally understanding the number concept. "We should have a talent show!"

"It isn't a bad idea judging by where it came from." Larxene grumbles.

"Leave the mullet alone, it's a good idea!" Xigbar announced, breaking away from his conversation with Xaldin and his flirty looks towards Luxord.

"I don't know, would there be enough auditions?" Xemnas wonders aloud.

"This is an arts school, of course there would be auditions!" Axel shouts at Xemnas.

**Demyx and Axel: **Let's do it, let's do it,  
>Let's do it,<br>Let's do it, and do it, and do it,  
>Let's live it up<br>And do it, and do it, and do it, do it, do it,  
>Let's do it,<br>Let's do it,  
>Let's do it<p>

Cause

**Demyx: **gotta feeling **Xigbar **ooooo hoooo

**Demyx:** That tonight's gonna be a good night  
>That tonight's gonna be a good night<br>That tonight's gonna be a good good night _[x2]_

**Axel: **Tonight's the night **Demyx: **Hey!  
><strong>Axel: <strong>Let's live it up **Demyx: **Let's live it up  
><strong>Axel:<strong>I got my money **Demyx: **I'm paid  
><strong>Axel: <strong>Let's spend it up **Demyx: **Let's spend it up  
><strong>Demyx:<strong> Go out and smash it **Axel: **Smash it  
><strong>Demyx: <strong>Like Oh My God **Axel: **Like Oh My God  
><strong>Demyx: <strong>Jump off that sofa **Axel: **C'mon

**Xigbar:** Fill up my cup** Larxene: **Drank  
><strong>Zexion:<strong> Mozoltov **Marluxia: **La' Chaim  
><strong>Demyx: <strong>Look at her dancing **Axel: **Move it Move it  
><strong>Axel: <strong>Just take it off

**Marluxia: **Let's paint the town **Larxene: **paint the town  
><strong>Demyx: <strong>We'll shut it down **Xigbar: **Shut it down  
><strong>Axel: <strong>Let's burn the roof (**XD)**  
><strong>Demyx: <strong>And then we'll do it again

**Demyx, Axel, Marluxia, and Xigbar:** Let's do it, let's do it,  
>Let's do it,<br>Let's do it, and do it, and do it,  
>Let's live it up<br>And do it, and do it, and do it, do it, do it,  
>Let's do it,<br>Let's do it,  
>Let's do it, do it, do it, do it<p>

**(Song is: **_**I gotta a feeling**_** by the Black Eyed Peas)**

"Alright, we'll do the Talent show, but only if at least half of the council participates, even if they don't make it past auditions." Xemnas says.

"Yes!" Axel and Demyx shout as they high five. Demyx and Zexion look at each other before walking past the two.

"Have fun auditioning Axel." Roxas says evilly as he exits the room. "And no, your talent cannot be burning things and cannot involve fire in any way!"

"Who made them the judges?"Demyx asks, pouting.

"I did,: Xemnas says, magically appear behind the two and scaring the crap out of them. "They, and Saix, will be the judges for the talent show; the most intelligent council members other than myself."

-This is as break that separates the sections, obviously. (Zexion)-

"You have to audition like the rest, Axel!" Roxas shouts, exasperated with his boyfriend.

"How 'bout you Dem; you banging one of the judges?" Axel remarks shamelessly.

"Come on! You to are going out on a date, now!" Roxas says dragging Demyx and Zexion towards Axel's car.

- This is a time skip line…. Can I get paid now? (Larxene) -

"Roxas was scary Zexy! Why did he have to be so scary? It was almost as bad as LArxene when she learned that she wasn't gonna get paid!" Demyx whined, holding onto Zexion as they waited for their food to arrive after ordering.

"He was very forceful, but I have to admit, he got me on a date with you when I was too nervous to ask myself." Zexion said, blushing by the end of the sentence.

"You wanted to ask me out?" Demyx asked, having completely forgotten about Roxas, who was making out with Axel in the car, in the parking lot.

"….Yes…" Zexion said, suddenly Demyx pushed his lips against Zexions. Zexion flinched from the surprise of being kissed, but started kissing back. Demyx rubbed his tongue against Zexion's teeth, trying to pry them apart.

"Hey, no PDA in my restaurant!" The chef, Cid, shouts from the kitchen. Zexion and Demyx quickly part, blushing fiercely.

"You too are so cute! But no cheating in the talent show, you have to be honest even though he's your boyfriend Zexion." Their waitress and classmate, Rikku, said. "I'm gonna sing for the talent show!" She placed their food on the table before running off.

-These sections are insanely short…. THEY NEED MORE FLOWERS! (Guess who) -

_(Imagine: They both have gotten back to their house and are singing this the old fashioned way, split screen with them sliding down the wall in the center)_

**Zexion: **I don't know what's wrong with me  
><strong>Demyx: <strong>I've been foolish as a fool can be  
>baby, I can't sleep at night<br>**Zexion: **and I lost my appetite

**Demyx: **Went to the doctor but he don't know  
>it's getting to where it ain't funny no more<br>**Zexion: **tell me baby what am I gonna do  
>I believe I'm in love with you<p>

**Demyx: **I believe I'm in love with you  
><strong>Zexion: <strong>tell me baby that you love me, too  
><strong>Demyx: <strong>I can't fight it, baby I decided  
>I'm in love with you<p>

**Zexion**I guess this time I realize  
>for you baby I got eyes<br>**Demyx: **come on baby and give me a chance  
>all I need is your romance<p>

**Demyx: **you know what I've been tryin' to find  
>baby baby you're just my kind<br>**Zexion: **I'm tellin you baby I'll be true  
>I believe I'm in love with you<p>

**Demyx: **I believe I'm in love with you  
>tell me baby that you love me, too<br>**Zexion: **I can't fight, baby I decided  
>I'm in love with you<p>

**(Song is: **_**I believe I'm in love with you **_**by Bonnie Raitt)**

"You're totally head over heels for him Zexy." Riku teased.

"I know…. And don't call me ZEXY!" Zexion responded.

"Just saying, you should know by now." Riku says, before heading towards the door. "And, I may be staying at a 'friends' tonight. I got a date."

"How did your date with Zexion go?" Namine asks politely.

"It was great! We kissed and he let me pay for the dinner then we pulled and Akuroku and made out in the car." Demyx says, happily and uncaring about the large amount of information he gave out.

Namine blushes, "G-g-good for you Dem"

** I plan on making this a multt-chap, but if no one reads I wont! I was fun to right and putting the songs in makes it even more fun. Also, this author doe not know me but I absolutlely love her writing, ****IrkenRuler13 is the main inspiration for this and the special page breaks and musical theme is inspired from (not ripped off from) her story **_**Hardcovers and Paperbacks**_**.**


	2. Everything Is Better With Talent

**The Second chapter, not many people have read it, but it's only been a single day since the first and I have absolutely nothing else to do…. I realize I forgot the disclaimer thingy in the first chap so…**

** I do not own the KH or final fantasy characters that appear in this fanfiction, nor am I making any profit (as in cash) from this written piece. **

**So enjoy reading the second chapter, if there are people reading, and review please! No flames, if you are homophobic why are you reading yaoi/shounen ai fics? It is mainly Zemyx and Akuroku. There are side pairings but so far they aren't all that important. I won't list them so they'll be a surprise.**

** Second Chapter:**

**Everything is better with talent **

"Do we really have to audition for the talent show?" Axel whines to Roxas, in there car, driving so Roxas can't escape.

"Unless you don't want there to be a talent show," Roxas conters, exasperated with his boyfriends whining. "You, Demyx, Marluxia, and Xigbar are auditioning and Zexion, Saix, and myself are judges; there ae enough council member participating for the talent show to go on. But if you drop out it may be cancelled."

"Fine, we're here." Axel said, taking his keys out of the ignition and crossing his arms childishly; the picture complete with a pout.

"Now enjoy yourself and sing that song you picked, I am going to vouch for you, but Zexion doesn't hold back his opinion and that Saix guy is just as blunt. You have to get into the show." Roxas says slamming the car door behind himself as the bell rings. Axel remains quiet, something extremely surprising. Roxas sighs, "If you don't get through the auditions because you didn't even try, you will sleep on the couch for a week. Xemnas is right that you need extracurricular points and that is what the council if offering for you."

Axel lets out a big sigh, " I may be the seme but you control the zipper, got it." He grabs Roxas hand and whisks him off towards the Student Council Room. They burst into the room to find only Demyx and Zexion there.

"Where is everyone?" Axel asks, "I thought we were needed to prepare for the Talent shows auditions."

"Well technically, you and Demyx should be in class, only the judges and crew should be here, the performers have no excuse being here." Zexion explains.

"Eh, I was gonna cut today anyway." Axel says with a shrug.

"Me too!" Demyx shouts.

"We might as well help our ukes than." Axel says, earning a blush from both Zexion and Roxas.

"You are not part of the crew, why are you here?" Saix asks, emerging from the shadows like Xemnas.

"We are just helping are ukes prepare for judging!" Demyx says, glomping Zexion shortly after.

"Hmm, fine, just don't break any of the equipment; that also means no lighting it on fire either, Axel." Saix warns, before vanishing through the room's exit.

"Come on, to the auditorium." Zexion says, following Saix, with the others not far behind.

-This is a page break, continue reading. (Cloud)-

"It's huge!" Demyx says, running around the auditorium's backstage area.

"Axel see to it that Demyx does not hurt himself or anyone, or anything, around him. He's unfortunately accident prone." Zexion asks.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Zexy." Axel says in a sarcastic tone before running after Demyx, who has crashed into the large stack of chairs used by the orchestra.

"Don't call me Zexy!" Zexion shouts after him.

"Do you really think that he's going to stop?" Roxas asks.

"No," Zexion answers, crossing his arms, "but I cannot help yell at him for it."

"Well if it isn't the new council members." A sarcastic tone interrupts Zexion and Roxa's conversation.

"Newbies." "Freshmeat, y'know."

"Why if it isn't the delinquents that are kindly being forced to volunteer by their parole officer." Zexion mocks at the herd of security guards-in-training that had just approached.

"Shove it, emo boy." Seifer shouts.

"We aren't on parole, at least not Fuu, y'know." Rai explains.

"Unmarred." Fuu explains.

"And your business with us is?" Roxas asks, crossing his arms much like Zexion.

"You shut it too, checkers." Seifer shouts again, referring to Roxas's checkerd jacker, wristbancd, shoes, and scarf. He likes checkers. "We just wanted to warn you that we don't take kindly to your kind around here."

"Our kind? Are you referring to our so=called 'emoness' or our homosexuality?" Zexion asks.

"Latter." Fuu says.

"Fags, y'know." Rai comments.

"Hmm, I don't really care what you three think of me." Zexion says, turning to walk away

"All I see is a guy who is confused and still in the closet." Roxas remarks about Seifer before going to follow Zexion. Seifer starts fuming, but calms down once he see Hayner.

"Should we get 'em for cutting class?" Rai asks.

"Apprehend?" Fuu asks.

"Na. let's just get out of here." Seifer says.

**Seifer:** Everywhere the sun is shining.  
>All around the world it's shining.<br>But cold winds blow across your mind.  
><strong>Fuu: <strong>Confusion **Seifer: **it's such a terrible shame.  
><strong>Fuu: <strong>Confusion **Seifer: **you don't know what you're sayin'.  
><strong>Rai: <strong>You've lost your love and you just can't carry on.  
>You feel there's no-one there for you to lean on.<p>

**Seifer: **Every night you're out there darlin'.  
>You're always out there runnin'.<br>**Rai: **And I see that lost look in your eyes.  
><strong>Fuu: <strong>Confusion **Seifer: **I don't know what I should do.  
><strong>Fuu: <strong>Confusion **Seifer: **I leave it all up to you.  
><strong>Rai: <strong>You've lost your love and you just can't carry on.  
>You feel there's no-one there for you to lean on.<p>

**Rai: **Dark is the road you wander.  
>And as you stand there under.<br>The starry sky, you feel sad inside.  
><strong>Fuu: <strong>Confusion **Seifer: **you know it's drivin' me wild.  
><strong>Fuu: <strong>Confusion **Seifer: **it comes as no big surprise.  
><strong>Rai: <strong>You've lost your love and you just can't carry on.  
>You feel there's no-one there for you to lean on.<p>

**(**_**Confusion**_**, by ELO) **

"Maybe you should just, y'know, ask him out." Rai says, actually giving off a good idea.

"Ask him." Fuu says.

"Crap, she said more that one word, y'know!" Rai shouts.

"Shut it Rai, and I am not gay." Seifer says before stomping off.

-Xemnas has requested a page break (guess) -

**Axel: ** To mass fires, yes! One hundred stories high  
>People gettin' loose ya all gettin' down on the roof –Do you hear?<br>**CD: **the folks are flaming **Axel: ** Folks were screamin' - out of control  
><strong>Axel: <strong> It was so entertainin' - when the boogie started to explode  
>I heard somebody say<p>

**CD: **Burn baby burn! **Axel: ** Disco inferno!  
><strong>CD: <strong>Burn baby burn! **Axel: ** Burn that mama down  
><strong>CD: <strong>Burn baby burn! **Axel: ** Disco inferno!  
><strong>CD: <strong>Burn baby burn! **Axel: ** Burn that mama down  
><strong>Axel: <strong> Burnin'!

**Axel: ** Satisfaction** CD: **uhu hu hu **Axel: ** came in the chain reaction  
><strong>CD: <strong>burnin' **Axel: ** I couldn't get enough, (till I had to self-destroy) so I had to  
><strong>Axel: <strong> self destruct, **CD: **uhu hu hu)  
><strong>Axel: <strong> The heat was on (burnin'), rising to the top, huh!  
><strong>Axel: <strong> Everybody's goin' strong (uhu hu hu)  
><strong>Axel: <strong> And that is when my spark got hot  
>I heard somebody say<p>

**Axel: ** Burn baby burn! **CD: **Disco inferno!  
><strong>Axel: <strong> Burn baby burn! **CD: **Burn that mama down,** Axel: ** yoh!  
><strong>Axel: <strong> Burn baby burn! **CD: **Disco inferno!  
><strong>Axel: <strong> Burn baby burn! **CD: **Burn that mama down  
><strong>Axel: <strong> Burnin'!

**(**_**Disco Inferno **_**by the Trammps)**

"Alright, enough! If this were American idol I would drone on like Simon Cowell, however, I found it a very entertaining melodic performance." Saix states his opinion.

"Axel, you're going to be in the show, just go backstage and send Demyx out." Zexion says.

"Hear that Roxy! I made it!" Axel shouts as he runs up to the judges, glomps Roxas, and then runs backstage to send Demyx out for his turn.

"Alright Demy, your turn." Zexion says, in a voice that actually sound sincere.

**Demyx: **lala, lalalala, lala, lalala

**Demyx: **I like your smile  
>I like your vibe<br>I like your style  
>But that's not why I love you<br>And I, I like the way, you're such a star  
>But that's not why I love you, hey<p>

**Demyx: **Do you feel, do you feel me, do you feel what I feel too  
>Do you need, do you need me, do you need me-e-e<p>

**Demyx: **You're so beautiful  
>But that's not why I love you<br>I'm not sure you know  
>That the reason I love you, is you<br>Being you, just you  
>Yea the reason I love you<br>Is all that we've been through  
>And that's why I love you<p>

**Demyx: **lala, lalalala, lala, lalala

**Demyx: **I like the way you misbehave  
>When we get wasted<br>But that's not why I love you  
>And how you keep your cool when I am complicated<br>But that's not why I love you, hey

**(**_**I love you**_** by Avril Lavigne)**

"That was for you Zexy!" Demyx shouts into his mic.

"I- I—I-I-I" Zexion mumbles at Demyx PDA and htat Demyx love him.

"You got through Demyx." Roxas shouts, staring awkwardly at Zexion.

"No more love songs though." Saix warms, " or songs hinting use of drugs or alcohol."

"Arlight Mr. Saix!" Demyx says cheerily before running of the stage.

They finished the talent show with 7 participants making it into the actual show, 4 from the college and 3 from the high school: Axel, who sung _Disco Inferno_, Demyx, who sung _I love you_, Marluxia, who sung _Happy Together_, and Xigbar, who sung _Follow the Funk, _from the college and Sora, who sung _I want Candy_, Kairi, who sung _Girlfriend_, and Riku, who sung _Stop standing there, _from the high school.

-Marluxia I told you I wasn't doing this again! (Larxene) -I told you that you weren't being paid! -

"Come on you need a break!" Demyx shouts. "You study way to much!"

"And why should I go?" Zexion asks.

"Because Riku is going with his boyfriend and you haven't even met the guy yet." Demyx reasons.

"You have a good point, I'll go with you on one condition." Zexion says, closing the book he wass reading.

"what is it?" Demyx asks extremely loudly.

"This is our second date." Zexion says, a faint blush appearing on his face.

"Deal! It was going to be our secong date anyway!" Demyx says, glomping Zexion. "I'll buy you all sorts of new things at the con!"

"So what is this, KH con?" Zexion asks, pushing Demyx off himself.

"It is this giant conference at the mall that has a buch of people cosplaying as their favorite kingdom hearts characters! You look a lot like one of the characters, so I bought his costume for you! I bought myself one too!" Demyx says, throughing a black cloak at Zexion.

"And the character is?" Zexion asks.

"He's this really powerful guy named Ienzo! He can make illusion and was the hardest boss in his game! He was the final boss so…" Demyx trailed off.

"The final boss, that strokes my ego." Zexion says, putting the cloak on over his black t-shirt and skinny jeans.

"I'll do that later if you want me too." Demyx says, smirking at Zexion. "And put on the gloves and boots that go with it!" Both Demyx and Zexion got in their cosplay costumes, cosplaying as organization 13 members Ienzo, number 6, and Myde, number 9.

"So are Axel and Roxas cosplaying too?" Zexion asks, sitting uncomfortably in the tight cloak.

"Yup, Axel going as Lea, the number eight, and is wearing a costume like ours. Roxas is wearing one too, but the character he looks like the most is the female number 13, Rosa, so he refuses to say who he is." Demyx explains, stepping hard on the gas.

-OMG! Riku! I get to do the Page break thingy! (Guess)-

"You actually got Zexion to wear his costume." Axel says with a signature Axel smirk. "You two are now my least favorite bosses in the whole Kingdom Hearts series, even more than Xehanort, the final boss in the second one remember?"

"The hardest boss was definitely Ienzo, he kicked my ass. So did Arlene, and Lumaria in his third form, and Dilan. And Dulor was really complicated." Roxas replied.

"I agree on Dulor and Arlene, she reminds me too much of Larxene, but what about Isa [Eye-Saw] and Braig?" Axel said, adding his opinion.

"Someone call my name?" Xigbar says, jumping down from the top of the staircase to join the group.

"No, just the character you're dressed as." Zexion says, reading a book that has been dressed in a cover that has the design of Ienzo's Lexicon.

"Hmm, does anyone notice that all of the student council members are similar in appearance to the Organization 13 member of corresponding number from the game?" a British voice ponders from behind Xigbar.

"What the hell did ya' just say Luxord?" Xigbar shouts. "It's really bad when I can't understand my own boyfriend."

"I said, isn't it weird that the council member all look like the Organization 13 member with the same number as them." Luxord explains.

"You know I never realized that before, it's kind creepy." Demyx says.

"Little coincidences inside every story~" Demyx starts singing, before being hit on the head by a book.

"I've heard 25 different people sing today, Demyx, most of which were not good. I'd rather have a break from it for today.

** I am having more fun writing this than people are having reading it. Anyway I did the impossible; I gave Fuu a singing part! I am amazing! I was going to keep writing, but this thing is already eight pages long so now is a good point. Review this please, and before you ask, Seifer does in fact have something for another guy. If it is not obvious whom it is, than you need medical help. If anyone is OOC, I apologize, I don't know anything about Final Fantasy character other than what they do in Kingdom Hearts and sometime I write but forget which character is saying the thing. Anyway. Giant Author's note over!**


	3. Everything Is Better In Costume

**This is for Froggiecool who was my first ever reviewer! I will continue this story because it is fun, but knowing people are reading it will keep me from doing what I normal do, freak out over the littlest things. EI: if I am seconds late to anything, I freak out. Anyone, people read the disclaimer thing in chapter 2, so I see no reason to waste time and write them for each individual chapter. Enough of my rambling, to the chapter…**

**Chapter 3**

**Everything is better in costume**

"We look exactly like them Larxene. Show off your stuff!" Marluxia encouraged as he dragged Larxene onto the convention floor.

"Why do I have to come?" Larxene whines as she attempts to break Marluxia's grasp.

"Because you love the Kingdom Hearts series to and Arlene is your favorite character." Marluxia says stopping as they reached the center of the convention. "Now what do you want to do? Go see the trailer for the new 3D Kingdom Hearts? Enter the cosplay contest?"

"Yeah," Larxene says sarcastically, "Maybe if we join a group of Organization 13 cosplayers we could win.

"Good idea!" Marluxia shouts, squealingly femininely, "Look over there, the other student council member are dressed as organization thirteen members too!" He grabs Larxene's arm again and runs off towards the group.

"Hello friends!" Marluxia shouts as he interrupts the conversation.

"We're attracting weirdos." Zexion mumbles.

"We are not weirdos! Just different, and you're one to talk." Marluxia snaps.

"Fine," Zexion says, flipping the page in his pseudo-Lexicon.

"Are there any other dressed as organization thirteen members? We want to go to the cosplay contest as the whole organization!" Marluxia asks.

"We're right here." Vexen says, startling Marluxia. Marluxiab lushes darkly and runs away.

"What's his problem?" Vexen asks, confused.

"Judging by his blush I have a pretty good idead" Larxene says. "All of you better meet us at the cosplay contest or else." With that, she chased after Marluxia.

- This is a page break, got it memorized -

**Marluxia: **Chill out, what you yellin' for?  
>Lay back, it's all been done before<br>And if, you could only let it be  
>You will see<p>

I like, you the way you are  
>When we're drivin' in your car<br>And you're, talkin' to me one on one  
>But you become<p>

Somebody else  
>'Round everyone else<br>Your watchin' your back  
>Like you can't relax<br>You tryin' to be cool  
>You look like a fool to me<br>Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
>I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else<br>Gets me frustrated  
>Life's like this you<br>You fall and you crawl and you break  
>And you take what you get, and you turn it into<br>Honestly, you promised me  
>I'm never gonna find you fake it<br>No no no

You come over unannounced  
>Dressed up, like you're somethin' else<br>Where you are ain't where it's at you see  
>You're makin' me<p>

Laugh out, when you strike a pose  
>Take off, all your preppy clothes<br>You know, you're not foolin' anyone  
>When you become<p>

Somebody else  
>'Round everyone else<br>Your watchin' your back  
>Like you can't relax<br>You tryin' to be cool  
>You look like a fool to me<br>Tell me

**(**_**Complicated**_** by Avril Lavigne)**

"You done?" Larxene asks rudely. Marluxia jumps up from the bench he was sitting on and turns around to stare at Larxene. "You have a crush on Vexen?" Larxene's voice, surprisingly, was mocking, but curious.

"Yeah, he's perfect, when he isn't faking his personality. I like it better when its just me and him hanging out." Marluxia admits, his blush growing darker.

"You should ask him out." Larxene advises bluntly.

"He's afraid of what people will think of him if he come out." Marluxia explains.

"Then he needs encouragement." Larxene says with a sly smile on her face.

"Ok, I know that look, what are you planning?"

-This, is in fact, a page break (Luxord) -

"Marluxia is back." Xigbar informs everyone. "Yo, ya' alright?" (He sounds like Reno.)

"Um, Vexen, could I talk to you in private?" Marluxia asks.

"OK." Vexen replies. Marluxia drags Vexen with him back to the bench behind the convention hall. An awkward quiet emerges as they stare at each other.

"You really should tell them." Marluxia says.

"But what if they shun me?" Vexen says, arms drooping down at the thought.

"How can you be so dense? There at least three gay couples in the council alone, Xemnas and Saix, Demyx and Zexion, and Axel and Roxas. Then there is Riku and Sora in the high school and I'm pretty sure Luxord and Xigbar have a thing for each other. I'm gay too you know, you're surrounded by people who know exactly how you feel." Marluxia says, taking deep breaths after his speech/rant.

"I was talking about my parents, they would absolutely kill me if I show even the slightest bit of sexual attract in men." Vexen says, confusion in his voice.

"Well then, tell your trusted friends, but not your parents. And if they ever do find out, you can come hide out at my house." Marluxia says. "And stop faking attraction in women, I can tell it is fake. Don't know about the others though." Vexen blushes and nods and Marluxia opens his mouth to speak again but it is muffled by Vexen's lips against his. Just as they began deepening their kiss, there was a loud squeal.

"OMG! It's Even X Lumaria!" a fangirl shouts loudly, getting more fangirls, and a few fanboys, to show up. Marluxia and Vexen stare at each other before running off hand-in-hand.

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to kiss while wearing organization cloaks." Marluxia says over the screams of the fangirls, and guys, chasing them.

-(Page break) Too bad for Marly (Larxene) -

"We're here but were are Larxene and Marluxia? Vexen too." Axel grumbles.

"Oh come on, maybe we could have a little fun while we wait. I mean if Demyx and Zexion are making out, despite Zexion's dislike of PDA, means we have some catching up to do," Roxas says.

"You sure, because Zexion and Demyx are surrounded by fangirls scream boy X boy and Myde X  
>Ienzo." Axel says, sweat-dropping at the swarm surrounding the making-out couple.<p>

"It won't bother me, they'll think we're a straight couple anyways because…" Roxas trailed off.

"You finally admit you look a lot like the Rosa character." Axel says. He leans and gives Roxas a peck on the cheek. Roxas blushes a little, but returns the kiss. They are interrupted by the squeals of crazy fangirls yelling "BoyXBoy" and such.

"Stop such horrundeous actions!" A large man in priest robes shouts at the lovers. "I wont' tolerant such unholy acts!"

"Here's the self-righteous jackass that want's to force his opinions down others' throats, perfect timing." Axel says, sarcasm emerging in the last few words.

"I suggest you don't meddle Soron, as I refuse to call you father." Zexion says, disturbed from the peace of sucking face with Demy by the priest's shouting. Immediately the priest looked scared and rounded up his posse ans fled the building. He glared back at them once he reached the door and mouthed "You'll pay for your sins". Zexion shrugged and looked over at the two surprised blondes and redhead.

"How'd you do that?" Demyx asked, confusion in his eyes.

"I guess I should explain, but this isn't the place. After the convention we'll meet at Axel's house, his brother is out and there will be no one to pester us.

-Pester, page break, pester, pester (Sora) -

"The student council members are elected based on certain specific things. 1, we all have an X in our names, 2, we all are, in some way, obsessed with an element. And lastly, we are similar in appearance and personality to the fiction organization 13 members from the video game." Zexion explains.

"But why was the priest afraid of you?" Demyx asks, wide eyed.

"The student council, which is actually referred to as the organization by its members, is a group which works towards the benefit of the general populace of Twilight Town. We believe that if all people supported homosexuals, the town would be much more safe and serene. We are trying to cleanse the town as much as possible of crime and discrimination. I pose a great threat towards the priest's cause and thus, he did not want to get involved with me." Zexion says, finishing his speech-like explaination.

"You're doing such a great thing Zexy!" Demyx says, pulling Zexion to sit on Axel's bed with him. Zexion complies and sits, and then proceeds to rest his head in the crook of Demyx's neck. Roxas speaks up, also comfortably resting on his boyfriend.

"I can tell that is not all of the information, Zexion. Tell us the whole story." Rpxas says, eying Zexion.

"I had the felling that I wouldn't be able to get away with telling only half of the truth." Zexion says, cuddling up to Demyx in a way unlike he normally acts. "I thought maybe acting like this would distract, but it only seems to have working on Demyx, and Axel's short attention span. Anyway, the 'whole truth' is that the organization members are special, gifted humans. We all have extended lives and unending youth. We aren't vampires before either of you ask." Zexion says, the last directed towards Axel and Demyx. "We have special abilities ans will never die of age, but we're suspectible to wounds and illness. We have control of a certain element."

"What's your element?" Demyx asks, his chest rising rapidly with his excitement, making Zexion shift and have to readjust his position. The room suddenly vanishes and they are floating on a raft in the middle of a ocean during a storm. The lightnig cracks and strikes the center of the raft, causing water to begin covering the surface. Axel's eye widened and he tightens his grip on Roxas, hoping for a miracle. Demyx grabs onto Zexion as well, but Zexion seems indifferent in the perilous situation.

Everything suddenly vanishes. The beds, walls, and roof have returned and there are no signs of damage to anything. Demyx, Axel, and Roxas all look around frantically and filled with confusion.

"I have control of illusion. I can make you see and experience things of your wildest dreams, but they cannot harm you no matter how terrifying, of course unless your mind truly believes it is being drowned or harmed. Then you may die from the confusion your mind thinks because it overreacts and stimulate the pain" Zexion explains.

"That was awesome!" Demyx shouts, then glomps Zexion, "Why didnm't you tell me you could do that?"

"I'm not supposed to until I'm hundred percent sure that you three are the missing members who've lost their memory." Zexion says, blushing in Demyx's tight grasp.

"So what can we do?" Axel asks, running his hand through Roxas's hair.

"You are in control of fire Axel and the organization's assassin. You infused your family's ancient chakrams with your powers and made them your weapons. Roxas, you control light, and you had infused your power into this weird blade-like thing. Demyx, you conrol water, and you infused your favorite sitar with your powers." Zexion explained, having escaped from Demyx's grasp.

"So if I strum a cord on my sitar something would happen other than music?" Demyx asks having been excited by the thought of a magic sitar.

"Yes, when you played it while focusing your energy you could create water pillars and bubbles and waves in various sizes. You never liked fighting; you still don't, so you only attacked self-defense against the criminals." Zexion says.

"Awesome!" Demyx shouts, earning a giggle, yes a giggle, from Zexion.

"I'm going to change out of this costume now, it feels to much like the organization's work uniform. You guys will get one don't worry." Zexion says before rushing into the bathroom with the clothes he leaves here for when Demyx drags him to Axel's for a sleep-over.

**Zexion: **It's always been about me myself and I  
>If all relationships were nothing but a waste of time<br>I never wanted to be anybody's other half  
>I was happy to say that our love wouldn't last<br>That was the only way I knew to that you

You make we wanna say  
>I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo<br>Yeah, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo  
>Cause every time before we spend like<br>Maybe yes and maybe no  
>I can live without it, I can let it go<br>Ooh, I did, I get myself into  
>You make we wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do,<p>

**Demyx:** Tell me is it only me  
>Do you feel the same?<br>You know me well enough to know that I'm not playing games  
>I promise I won't turn around and I won't let you down<br>You can trust and never feel it now  
>Baby there's nothing, there's nothing we can't get through<p>

So can we say  
>I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo<br>Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo  
>Cause every time before we spend like<p>

**Demyx and Zexion: **Maybe yes and maybe no  
>I won't live without it, I won't let it go<br>Wooh Can I get myself into  
>You make we wanna say<p>

Me a family, a house a family  
>Ooh, can we be a family?<br>And when I'm old and sit next to you.

And when we remember when we said  
>I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo<br>Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo  
>Cause every time before we spend like<br>Maybe yes and maybe no  
>I won't live without it, I won't let it go<br>Just look at what we got ourselves into  
>You make we wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do,<br>Love you

**(****Colbie Caillat **_**I Do**_**)**

-Page break, you can see what I'm doing! (Sora) -

'I want candy~! I want candy~!' the phone rings before Riku picks it up. The song he chose was perfect for Sora's ringtone.

""Hey Sora, what's up?" Riku says, lounging on the couch after turning the power off on the TV.

"R-Riku, c-could I m-maybe stay o-over *sob* over there with y-you? M-my parents *sob* found out I was g-gay too and are f-furious *sob*. Th-they kicked me and R-Roxas out." Sora sobs over the phone.

"Of course you can stay with me Sora." Riku says, distressed with Sora's crying. "And don't worry about what they say Sora, your perfect."

**Sora: **Made a wrong turn, once or twice.  
>Dug my way out, blood and fire.<br>Bad decisions, that's alright.  
>Welcome to my silly life.<br>Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood.  
>Mister 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down.<br>Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated.  
>Look i'm still around.<p>

**Riku: **Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel.  
>Like you're less than perfect.<br>Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel, like you're nothing.  
>You're perfect to me!<p>

You're so mean, when you talk, about yourself you were wrong.  
>Change the voices, in your head, make them like you instead.<br>So complicated, look happy, you'll make it!  
>Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game.<br>It's enough! I've done all I can think of.  
>Woah ohh, pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel.<br>Like you're less than perfect.  
>Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel, like you're nothing.<br>You're perfect to me.

"I love you Sora, and you need to get over here ASAP. It's getting really late." Riku says.

"Al-Alright Riku, and I love you too." Sora says before hanging up the phone. "Alright Roxas, y-you guys call drop me off at Riku's. I-I'm staying with him."

"OK," Axel says from the driver's seat, "You stop crying now, you're gonna get to be with Riku, That's not something to cry about."

**In actuality, this was supposed to be so much longer, but technique difficulties shortened it by at least three pages; there was no way I was re-writing 13 pages. Anyway, being sick means you have nothing to do but write and lie down, so I got three chapters out in three days. This story is so fun to write! Anyways, there was finally some Soriku getting into the story and the main plot has finally been introduced, you think of really random plots when you write while listening to Vocaloid's Upside-down reverse rainbow… Anyway 'til next time…. I own Father Soron and the last song, remember I don't own any of the songs I use unless otherwise stated, was **_**F*****' Perfect **_**by Pink. I changed the lyrics a bit, but it is still her song. Now it is goodbye…**


	4. Everything Is Better When Made In Japan

**I'm still sick, good for you but bad for me; if I was better you guys probably won't have gotten this chapter until the weekend. Since, and I'm pretty sure everyone can relate, I can't do anything but lie in bed and look up random stuff on the computer and write, or watch mind-numbing hours of television. Anyway, this is still the same story, and I'm thinking of writing a one shot with a Kingdom Hearts slash pairing, and, if you wish, you may pitch which pairing I should use in the review. This one uses only Vocaloid songs, you have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: Read the disclaimers before, also I don't own the vocaloid songs used.**

**Chapter 4:**

**Everything is better when made in Japan**

-That was the author's note, y'know -

**Sora: **Upside down reverse rainbow  
>While you still are singing<br>A melody only for you  
>Makes the world go swinging<p>

**Riku: **Upside down reverse rainbow  
>While you still are singing<br>A melody only for you  
>Makes the world go swinging<p>

**Riku: **If you use the same excuse everytime you'll end up suffocating  
><strong>Sora: <strong>More words don't change any part of your fake music's melody  
><strong>Riku: <strong>The sky **Sora: **drowns in  
><strong>Riku: <strong>Dark clouds **Sora: **stretching over the sun  
><strong>Riku and Sora: <strong>I will be better than them

**Riku and Sora: **Upside down reverse rainbow  
>While you still are singing<br>A melody only for you  
>Joy for one is ringing<p>

**Sora: **Yay! 

"You see, you're way better than your parents said you were." Rikus says as he pulls Sora into a hug.

"Thank You Riku." Sora says snuggling into Riku's chest.

"Such a sweet moment, but do you really have to stand in front of the door? I would like to go inside." Zexion says, impatientatly waiting on the porch with his Ienzo costume and book under his arm. Riku pulls Sora and Sora's single suitcase into the house.

"I heard the story from Axel and Roxas, you can stay here Sora." Zexion says, noticing that Sora opened his mouth to explain himself. " Riku can explain the rules to you and, since your personality is different than Riku's, there is a new rule, no pets!" With that, Zexion disappeared into his pitch-black room. Riku released Sora from his grip and smiled.

"Let's get your things unpacked."

- I absolutely hate page breaks! (Larexene) -

**Roxas: **The number one prince in the world

Know how to treat me that way, okay?

First thing, notice when I have a different hair style from usual

Second thing, be sure to go as far as looking down at my shoes properly, do I make myself clear?

Third thing, for every single world I say, reply with three words

If you understand that there is nothing in my right hand, then do something!

I'm not really saying anything selfish

I want you to think from your heart that I'm cute

The number one prince in the world

Realize that, hey, hey

Keeping me waiting is out of the question

Who do you think I am?

Somehow I would already like to eat something sweet!

Go get it immediately

My fault? Let's call it a cute mistake

Complaints are not permitted

Well? Are you clearly hearing what I am saying? Come on

Ah, and what about this? A white horse, isn't that needless to say?

Come and take me away

If you understand that, take my hand and say "Prince"

I'm not really saying anything selfish

But you know, it's alright to scold me a little?

Roxas cuddled up to Axel on their movie night. Axel had rented _The Sorcerer's Apprentice_, saying that it would help them learn how to use their newly discovered powers. Axel had already tried using his powers, but he burnt his coffee and set fire to his brother's favorite coffee mug.

"Reno's gonna kill you, you know that." Roxas says.

"I knoe, but it made you laugh and anything is worth hearing your cute giggle." Axel said, running his fingers through Roxas's hair.

"I do not giggle!" Roxas said, pulling away from Axel and crossing his arms.

"Of course you don't giggle." Axel said sarcastically. "But when you think a laugh is cute, you call it a giggle." Roxas blushed at that and squealed as Axel pulled him closer.

- yo' this ain't a line, it's a page break! (Xigbar) -

"So Luxy, what should we do?" Xigbar asks, looking over Luxord's shoulder.

"We could go to the casino and win everything, I have luck and you can just peek at cards with your control over space." Luxord pitches.

"Let's go! I want to rob people of their cash without 'em knowin'!" Xigbar shouts, running out of the house while dragging Luxord behind him.

-time skip line, time skip line, time skip line (GPS) -

"I guess we could spend some of our money now huh." Luxord says, looking at the extremely large haul they won, most of it fairly won. "I don't think Mr. Boogie will be letting us back in that casino again though."

"He thought we wer' countin' cards, that cheapskate." Xigbar mumbles.

"He wouldn't stop playing that one song over and over. 'I'm a gamblin' boogie man, but I don't play fair'." Luxord says and sighs. "It's going to be stuck in my head for days."

"Hey karaoke bar! Let's go there!" Xigbar shouts and then snatches the wheel from Luxord and parks the car, somehow, from the passenger seat.

"Why would I go into a karaoke bar?" Luxord asks.

"You're good at singin'! Ya need to sing a duet with me! I'm your boyfriend!" Xigbar shouts, grabbing onto Luxord's shoulders and shaking him wildly.

"Just one song." Luxord says, holding up one finger to Xigbar's face.

**Xigbar: **I don't know if I'm a boy  
>I don't know if I'm a girl<br>I don't know why I was born  
>I don't know who my mother is<p>

**Luxord: **I don't know how I got alone  
>I don't know how I got mad<br>I don't know how I got mad  
>I don't know think I should get back<p>

Tell me now that you really like the show  
>Tell me now that you really want to get high<br>Tell me now that you really like my style, oh  
>Tell u now that u are to commit a crime<p>

**Xigbar and Luxord: **U want this  
>Tell me how you want it to be<p>

**Xigbar: **My mind, heart is broken  
>No one else<br>But u was going to understand my way  
>But from the day I found you babe<br>U falling into me

**Luxord: **Tell me now that you really like the show  
>Tell me now that you really want to get high<br>Tell me now that you really like my style, oh  
>Tell u now that u are to commit a crime<p>

**Luxord and Xigbar: **U want this  
>Tell me how u want it to be<p>

**Kigbar: **I don't know if I'm a boy  
>I don't know if I'm a girl<br>I don't know why I was born  
>I don't know who my mother is<p>

**Luxord: **I don't know how I got alone  
>I don't know how I got mad<br>I don't know how I got mad  
>I don't know think I should get back<p>

**Xigbar: **I don't know if I am a boy

I don't know if I am a girl

I don't know why I was born

I don't know who my mother is

**Luxord: **I don't know how I got alone

I don't know how I got mad

I don't know how I got mad

I don't know think I should get back

**Xigbar and Luxord: **Tell me now that you really like the show  
>Tell me now that you really want to get high<br>Tell me now that you really like my style, oh  
>Tell u now that u are to commit a crime<p>

**Xigbar and Luxord: **I don't know if I'm a boy  
>I don't know if I'm a girl<br>I don't know why I was born  
>I don't know who my mother is<p>

I don't know how I got alone  
>I don't know how I got mad<br>I don't know how I got mad  
>I don't know think I should get back<p>

"Wasn't that fun, Luxy?" Xigbar asks, a beer bottle swinging madly in his hand.

"I have to admit, that was rather enjoyable. But don't expect to get lucky, not while your drunk." Luxord says, smirking at the disappointed look on Xigbar's face. "If you hadn't decided to drink, tonight would have been a different story."

- That's my Bar! I'm getting paid for doing the page break right?(Jack Sparrow) -

"Marluxia, we need to back out now." Vexen said, horror showing in his face.

"What's wrong Vex?" Marluxia asks, a worried expression on his face.

"Xemnas- Xemmas and Saix they've gone bad. Th-they have been corrupted… by the allure of being a crime lord." Vexen says.

"The very men we put our trust in have betrayed us then." Marluxia says, taking Vexen's hand and breaking into a run. They remain silent as they run off towards the forest to hide. They entered the forest and slowed down to a cautious walk. They moved through mud, trees, moss, and vines as they relocated deeper into the forest. Marluxia stopped Vexen as they reached a cloudy clearing.

Clouds burst above and the darkness is emphasized by pouring rain. The mansion gates creek as Marluxia gently pushes them aside to enter the garden. Vexen remains silent, overlooking the ancient structure. The columns, wrapped in deathly yellow vines, surround the crumbling path the two traverse to reach the over-sized maroon door. Marluxia pulls Vexen onto a bench on the great mansion's porch and embraces the terrified man.

"What did they do?" Marluxia asks. Vexen remains sdilent, but soon begins to speak in low voice.

**Vexen: **Glory has turned to - ash that swoops down into darkness  
>Straining everything - into a deep crimson karma<br>I'm lost in sadness, still trying to pick myself up  
>Though the war ended, you cannot see a single thing<p>

I am always alone

**Marluxia: **The decaying flowers and the blood-filled memories  
>Just like a cycle, they keep going round and round<br>Lamenting of flowers and the graven miseries  
>It is the point of no return of our silence<p>

**Vexen: **Paths keep repeating, the last dream that I had was this:  
>A never ending monochrome dark vision<br>There are no answers to these fading vows of ours  
>Reason is sinking into the deep oblivion<p>

**Marliuxia: **The darkness of the flowers and forgotten memories  
>Unprecedented flowers bloom and they die<br>The chaotic flowers and repeating miseries  
>The light has turned into darkness in this garden<p>

**Vexen and Marluxia: **The decaying flowers and the blood-filled memories  
>Just like a cycle, they keep going round and round<br>Lamenting of flowers and the graven miseries  
>It is the point of no return of our silence<p>

Please end the wrongs of this rotten world we're in,  
>Lead us to the light once again<br>Before this world is over now  
>In my hand now, the thing that's left is ash of a flower<p>

"They have secretly been using the members of the organization to cause crimes, not stop them. The people we've been ordered to kill and spy on have all been government officials or members of Diz's Organization." Vexen whispers, afraid that they're being spied on at that very moment.

"You should speak loud and clear; if you are helpful, I'll see to it that you are protected from your former boss." A deep voice says, startling the two. Marluxia immediately jumps up and summons his scythe. He holds it in preparation to strike but allows it to return to Sakura Petal form upon recognizing the man who spoke.

"Diz, ths is your mansion?" Marluxia asks.

"You've stumbled upon the headquarters from my organization, and my home. As you were unaware you were doing wrong, you have no reason to fear as I have no reason to harm you." Diz says.  
>"I will have my to assistants take you to a bedroom, you two are soaked and you look exhausted." Diz remained still, but there was movement within the mansion.<p>

"I thank you again for allowing us to stay here Mr. Diz" A voice says.

"It is my pleasure, you are my most trusted assassin, but you were unable to kill the organization's number 6." Diz says.

"I do apologize, but I wouldn't have even taken on the mission if I had been told that my elder brother was number 6." The voice says. A light bulb goes off above Marluxia's head, "Wait, number 6, your elder brother. Your Riku, so I'm guessing Sora is here too?"

-Plot Twist ooo oooo, Page Break, ooooooo oooo Lollypop (Sora) -

-A plot twist is not a type of candy Sora (Riku) -

"Axel, have you seen Riku, I can't find him anywhere and he isn't answering his phone." Zexion asks.

"Haven't seen the kid, he probably ran off with Sora somewhere, he'll be back don't worry."Axel says calmly.

"But his stuff is all gone and he didn't attend school today." Zexion says, his worry betraying his normal monotone voice."

"Then we should go look for them." Roxas says, pushing himself off Axel's lap to stand. "Sora always liked playing in the forest so maybe they're there."

I n the forest –

"Do you see him?" Roxas shouts to Axel, who has climbed a tree to look around the forest.

"I can't see anything but other trees." Axel says.

"Hey have you guys seen Xigbar? He ran off in a drunken stupor, I told him more beer can't fix a hangover." Luxord says, running up to the search party.

"No, but have you seen Riku and Sora? We're looking for runaways." Axel says, throwing his arms into the air for no reason.

"I guess I could look for them while I look for Xigbar." Luxord says, shrugging.

"Vice versa," Axel says, "We'll help you look for Xigbar while we look for the young couple."

"Maybe they're in there." Zexion says, pointing towards a giant mansion that just appeared in the center of the forest.

-….. (Lexeaus) -

**Larxene: **Stupid message is way over-planned  
>Delivered or not, I just don't give a damn<br>Pretty sure I've always been this way  
>Just one crazy, patch-work Matryoshka<p>

**Zexion: **Headaches make this shit flow from my brain  
>Time's moving on, but the clock reads the same<br>I'd prefer it that this not get around  
>Folks don't like to hear that the world is upside-down<p>

**Vexen: **Ah, I'm broken  
>Or that's what they try to tell me anyway<br>I wanna know what's  
>Deep deep down inside<p>

**Xigbar: **Heey hey, could you maybe play it again?  
>Kalinka? Malinka? Snapping the bowstring<br>Tell me, tell me, what should I do?  
>This feeling's kinda pulled one over me<br>Loud and clearly, 524  
>Freud? Keloid? Strike the piano<br>Soon you'll laugh at e-ve-ry-thing  
>Dancing faster like an idiot with me<p>

**Demyx: **Clap-clap-clapping our childish hands  
>Try to keep a beat we don't understand<br>And I can't be asked to give a rat's A  
>Weather's getting colder, colder every day<p>

**Axel: **Howsabout if you and I could rendezvous?  
>Rendezvous? Wanna rendezvous?<br>Maybe we could go on an adventure, too?  
>Stepping out a crooked path like 1, 2, 1, 2<p>

**Xaldin: **Ah, I'm so pissed  
>Using both my hands to keep it all inside<br>I'm gonna blow it  
>Empty out my mind<br>**  
>Marluxia:<strong> Umm hey, listen listen, it's important  
>Kalinka? Malinka? Just pinch me, would you?<br>I can't seem to steady myself  
><strong>Roxas: <strong>Maybe we should do something else, instead  
>Hurts, it hurts me, but I won't cry<br>Parade? Marade? Play it again, then  
>"Wait," you tell me, "Just a second!<br>Don't, don't you make me separate from you!"

**Luxord: **Howsabout if you and I could rendezvous?  
>Rendezvous? Wanna rendezvous?<br>Maybe we could go on an adventure, too?  
>Stepping out a crooked path like 1, 2, 1, 2<br>Drinking heavily- singing out of key- every day, you see  
>I'm one crazy Matryoshka!<p>

**Axel, Demyx, Zexion, Roxas, Larxene, Xigbar, Luxord, Xaldin, Marluxia, Vexen:**

Hey hey hey, could you maybe play it again?  
>Kalinka? Malinka? Snapped like a bowstring<br>Tell me, tell me, what should I do?  
>This feeling's kinda pulled one over me<br>Loud and clearly, 524  
>Freud? Keloid? Struck like a keyboard<br>Laughing at most e-ve-ry-thing  
>Soon, soon we won't be dancing anymore!<p>

"It seems all of them are experiencing pain because of their lost memories." Diz says. "I really would like to keep my world with her, but Namine is the only one who can solve this problem."

-please continue on, you won't remember meeting me. (Namine) -

**There is is! I somehow managed to use only Vocaloid songs! In order from first to last, the songs are: **_**upside –down reverse rainbow**_**, a revised version of **_**World is Mine **_**to fit gender, **_**Secret, Corruption Garden, and Matryoshka. **_**If you want another song, say it in your review, which means you have to review if you want your voice heard! Anyway, I'll probably get another chapter done quickly because it doesn't seem like I'm going to get better anytime soon *COUGH*. Last part, the only hints you're getting is that the Vocaloid song **_**Magnet **_**and the Vocaloid song **_**World's end dance floor**_** will be in the next chapter because they are my favorites but this wasn't the chapter to have them in, but I won't tell you who will sing them. **


	5. Everything Is Better With Remembrance

**Chapter 5, I made it this far. I've had horrible writers' block and I have had difficulty writing this chapter, which I was hoping to have finished a week ago. Anyway, here it is.**

**Chapter 5**

**Everything is better with remembrance**

"I refuse to make him remember the memories of his misery." Namine shouts over the phone, earning her stares from the students surrounding her lunch table. "Of course people have noticed that all of the student council is missing, along with Sora and Riku, but if I make him remember those things he'll be sad again."

"He needs to remember that he is a special nobody, one of only thirteen. They have no hearts but they somehow feel emotion." Diz argued, "And besides, he has Zexion this time around. he'll be fine."

"Before I erased his memories he always had that nightmare that made him relive his death. I refuse to allow him to remember such an event." Namine says stubbornly.

"If you don't make him remember the memories, they'll continue to torture him until they force themselves to be remembered! The same goes for the rest of the organization." Diz shouts. He talks a deep breath and continues to speak. "I've gathered information about the organization members other than number 1 and 7. They all were unaware of their leader's villainy until recently. That's when they we're killed by Xemnas's heartless and changed into nobodies. They're special because they naturally have emotions but lack their memories like normal nobodies." Diz explains.

"So they're special because they were murdered because they learned to much?" Namine asks. She spots Kairi and Sephie running towards her. She quickly utters some final words before hanging up the phone. "I'll return their memories, but I have to go." She looks up towards the exhausted girls, waiting for them to speak. They take in a deep breath and begin talking simultaneously.

"Oh My God! Did you know that Hayner and Seifer got together over the weekend? I thought they hated each other! I thought they were straight! Olette had the biggest crush on Hayner! Do you know if she knows!" They both shouted at Namine.

"Calm down, and yes I knew that they were together. Olette toke it pretty well. She told me that Hayner came out to her a while ago and she's been trying to get Pence's attention lately." Namine explains.

"But how are they going to manage? Hayner is still in the high school, as a senior, while Seifer is 2 years older than him!" Selphie asks, still all hyped up.

"Selphie calm down!" Kairi shouts, shaking Selphie back and forth.

"Hey do you guys know where everyone is? Axel, Roxas, Zexion, Demyx, Sora, and Riku are all absent today!" Kairi shouts.

"Maybe they all went on a date today and cut class." Namine says, wuickly making up an excuse for her friends.

"But Sora's got perfect attendance! And Demyx has never missed a day of school since he got out of the hospital, by the way does he still have amnesia?" Kairi says.

"Yes, he does. He doesn't remember anything before he woke up in the hospital a year ago." Namine explains, saddened that she accidentally made home forget to much.

"I have to go." Namine says. She gets up and walks away, unaware that Selphie and Kairi are following her thinking that she is sneaking out to go on a date.

-Page break- I can't think of someone to do this right now -

"I need them all in one place to do the spell." Namine informs Diz. Diz nods and Sora and Riku enter the room dragging the passed out organization on a sheet.

"Here they all are, I suggest you do them one by one and take your time. we don't want any problems." Diz says before leaving the room.

"Please! Fix Roxas!" Sora shouts, gripping onto Namine.

"I'm going to fix Zexion first; he is the one most likely to tell me what happened." Namine explains. "But I'll fix Roxas after if Zexion doesn't force me to fix Demyx." She gently places her hand on Zexion's head and focused. After a short moment of glowing, Zexion's eyes flickered open. He looked around with a confused expression on his face.

"Did I pass out? Where am I?" Zexion asks. He looks around again and asks even more questions. "Why is everyone unconscious and why are you here Namine? When did we fin Sora and Riku?"

"Well, do you remember anything?" Namine asks.

"Nothing since I was looking for RIku and Sora in the forest with the others. Does Xemnas know we are here? Is he looking for us?" Zexion said, his indifferent expression betrayed with fear at the thought of being captured by Xemnas and Saix.

"Xemnas and Saix are unaware of out whereabouts. They are probably just as confused as you are." Namine explains. "At least you remember now, that you're a special nobody."

"Yes, I know that of course, but why would I have forgotten?" Zexion asks.

"Let me wake everyone else up before I answer, I don't want to explain it 11 times." Namine says. She touches her hands to Demyx's head and he suddenly starts move erratically. He wakes up and stares at them, terrified.

"I don't want to be alive…"

**Demyx: **Toeing the boundary of pain and punchline

Sliding down such a long banister

Every good thing's gone but hey, darling mine

Your hands are just like pure alabaster

A complete terrible stumbling dance

Yes, will you dance with me on the altar?

Out eyes are dazzled but, hey, take a chance

What would it be like, right here, together?

High pitched voices are filling up the whole room

Swirling in these terrible ways at length

Of course, they only thing left's doom

Come on, let's spit at that with all our strength

Meaning tied together these short little words

And your face doesn't match, makes them all fell unsure

Looking for that too, looking for that too

But I don't know what to do

Embarrasses as well as outraged, you said

Eyes still downcast and smiling, I said

Those kinds of things are less fun than being dead!

With a hop-step, shall we dance, my darling?

In the dancehall of the whole world, a one-two

One little crash and I feel like I'm sparkling

This lovely sense of melting into you

Demyx falls to the ground after being slapped across the face. Zexion looks at him angrily.

"How could you want to die? You have people who care about you and understand you!" Zexion shouts, tears breaking free despite his desperate attempt at restraining them. He runs over to Demyx and hugs him.

"I know you don't like being a nobody, but I can help you get through this. We all can." Zexion says, rubbing the tears from his eyes as he looks into Demyx's surprised eyes.

"Demyx, I know all you remember is loneliness and helplessness because you watched your friends and family age and pass away while you didn't and won't." Namine says, "But we're all in the same boat now and we can support each other even better now."

" You mean, I'm not the only one." Demyx says, still trying the grasp the situation as he hugs Zexion back. He looks down at Zexion and smiles.

"I've never seen you this emotional Zexy."

-If anyone says anything, I'll kill you… and this is a page break (Zexion) -

"Is this talent show really all that important?" Marluxia complains, "We'll be way to close to Xemnas."

"We need to make him think that we are still unaware of his motives and loyal to him." Zexion says, "We have to stop his criminal actions and this is the best way to do it."

"Alright…" Marluxia says, arms drooping, he suddenly perks up and looks at Zexion and then Roxas. "Can I do a duet with Vexen instead of a solo?" Marluxia asks with pleading eyes.

"Alright, but remember Mr. Saix's rules. Nothing to romantic or sexual."

"It's the night of the Talent show and there is a huge turnout. Everyone is here to see the best singers of the whole school perform for only 5 dollars a person!" the announcer shouts into the mic from her spot at the judges table.

"Stop yelling Selphie, use the mike!"

"Sorry, Nam. Ok, this talent show is special as the audience will be allowed to vote for the winner after everyone performs." Sephie explains, her voice echoing through the auditorium. "The judges who decided who enters are also going to be sitting with us and we'll here there opinions on the performances!"

"The first performance will be in 10 minutes so please everyone take your seats." Namine asks in a voice so sweet everyone immediately made there way to their spot in the audience. An argument soon broke out in the audience about who sits where. Selphie attempts to calm the people down but fails, calling for Namine to speak again.

"Everyone, the seats are whoever arrives first gets seats closer up, simple as that. You cannot lay claim to a seat after you have left it unattended by a friend." Namine explains calmely, calming the crowd a little. Roxas snatches the mike from her rudely and shouts over it.

"You move your feet you lose your seat!" Roxas shouts, "Get over it!" The crowd immediately calmed down and the rest of the crowd moved to the farther back seats.

"That was rather rude Roxas." Zexion says.

"Like you care," Roxas snaps.

"I don't care how you treat those people, you just seem more blunt and depressed than usual." Zexion says, flipping a page in his book that appeared a out of no where.

"I hate it when you do that!" Roxas shouts in surprise at the magic book.

"Get used to it, now that I don't have to hid my abilities I'm going to freely use them." Zexion says, "and your trying to change the topic."

"I'm sorry, just I think it's weird having these powers and I'm a bit uncomfortable being a member of a criminal organization." Roxas explains.

"You aren't a member of a criminal organization, just think of it as undercover." Zexion says, "but this conversation must be held another time, Saix is coming." Selphie grabs the mike of the floor where Roxas tossed it and announces the beginning of the talent show.

"First up will be Sora, he will be performing Hey Ya' by Outcast!" Selphie announces as Sora walks onto the stage with a mike and a huge smile. He waves to the stage, and then towards backstage to Riku. He takes a deep breath and begins to sing.

**Sora: **My baby don't mess around  
>Because he loves me so<br>And this I know for shooo..  
>Uh, But does he really wanna<br>But can't stand to see me  
>Walk out the dooor.<br>Don't try to fight the feelin'  
>Because the thought alone is killing me right nooww..<br>Uh, thank god for mom and dad  
>For sticking two together<br>'Cause we don't know hooowww...

Heeeyyy... Yaaaaaaa..  
>Heeyy Yaaaaaaaa..<br>Heeeyyy... Yaaaaaaa..  
>Heeyy Yaaaaaaaa..<br>Heeeyyy... Yaaaaaaa..  
>Heeyy Yaaaaaaaa..<br>Heeeyyy... Yaaaaaaa..  
>Heeyy Yaaaaaaaa..<p>

You think you've got it  
>Ohh, you think you've got it<br>But got it just don't get it  
>Till' there's nothing at<br>..  
>We get together<br>Ohh, we get together  
>But separate's always better when there's feelings<br>  
>If what they say is "Nothing is forever"<br>Then what makes, Then what makes, Then what makes  
>Then what makes, Then what makes love?<br>(Love exception) So why you, why you  
>Why you, why you, why you are we so in denial<br>When we know we're not happy here...  
>Y'all don't want me here you just wanna dance <p>

Sora finished and stares out into the speechless crowd with a big smile on his face despite his panting. Namine and Selphie also have their mouths wide open, while Saix looked displeased. Zexion grabs the mike from Selphie's hand and speaks.

"That was very good, but rather unexpected. We will forgive you for your accidental break of the rules. If you want to vote for Sora, just put his name in this ballet box after the last performance." Zexion says, holding the box up and glaring at Saix, daring him to object to his reasoning and disqualify Sora. Saix remained quiet and Sora skips off the stage.

"Axel is next; he will be singing House on fire by Alice Cooper." Zexion says, his monotoned voice echoing in the auditorium much like Selphie's hyper voice did. Axel falls onto the stage from the catwalk above and looks at the surprised crowd confindently. He holds the red painted mike to his mouth and begins to sing.

**Axel: **House of fire  
>House of fire, yeah<br>Let's build a house of fire, baby  
>Not one of wood or stone<br>Walk through my door of desire, baby  
>Come on in and make it your home<br>Don't need a window to watch you, baby  
>Don't need no roof overhead<br>Don't need no key to unlock ya, baby  
>I'll use my lovin' instead<br>I won't tire  
>Take me higher<p>

Building a house of fire, baby  
>Buildin' it with our love<br>We are buildin' a house of fire every time we touch  
>House of fire<br>House of fire

We ain't gotta pay rent now, baby  
>No landlord to throw us out<br>I want to play in your garden, baby  
>When you want it give me a shout<br>I won't tire  
>Take me higher<p>

Building a house of fire, baby  
>Buildin' it with our love<br>We are buildin' a house of fire every time we touch  
>We are building this house together, baby<br>Standing on solid ground  
>We are building a house of fire that you can't tear down<br>Brick by brick the flames get higher  
>Build it strong with our desire<br>Building a house of fire, baby  
>Building it with our love<br>We are building a house of fire every time we touch  
>We are building this house together, baby<br>Standing on solid ground  
>We are building a house of fire that you can't tear down<br>Building a house of fire, baby  
>Building it with our love<br>We are building a house of fire every time we touch

The crowd applauded, boosting Axel's already oversized ego. He confidently walked off stage before anyone could give their opinion on his performance. Roxas blushed, having the feeling that the song was somehow about him. Zexion remained indifferent, reading his book that he magically called for. Saix sat still, thinking it was useless scolding him about choosing a song with sexual references.

"Next is the only duet performance, Marluxia and Vexen. After this performance we will take a short break, you could call it a halfway point." Selphie says over the mmike, slowly getting off topic. Marluxia and Vexen walked on stage, both with a mike in hand.

**Vexen: **I can't sleep tonight  
>Everybody saying everything's alright<br>Still I can't close my eyes  
>I'm seeing a tunnel at the end of all these lights<br>**Marluxia: **Sunny days  
>Where have you gone?<br>I get the strangest feeling you belong.  
>Why does it always rain on me?<br>**Vexen and Marluxia: **Is it because I lied when I was seventeen?  
>Why does it always rain on me?<br>Even when the sun is shining  
>I can't avoid the lightning<br>**Vexen: **I can't stand myself  
>I'm being held up by invisible men<br>Still life on a shelf when  
>I got my mind on something else<br>**Marluxia: **Sunny days  
>Where have you gone?<br>I get the strangest feeling you belong.  
>Why does it always rain on me?<br>**Vexen and Marluxia: **Is it because I lied when I was seventeen?  
>Why does it always rain on me?<br>Even when the sun is shining  
>I can't avoid the lightning<br>Oh, where did the blue skies go?  
>And why is it raining so?<br>It's so cold

The audience clapped, some of them even seemed to be tearing up a little. Vexen and Marluxia bowed and awaited the commentary. Saix shoed them off the stage and got up to be with Xemnas during the 5 minute break. A loud sound echoed through the room as the doors flew open.

"I find this public display of homosexual relationship appalling!" the man in white robes shouts.

Saix turns and glares at the man.

"Father Soron, you have no business here. You two as well Mother Teresa, Mother Aurora." Saix says formally. Zexion turns and glares at them. Suddenly a large circular shadow appears at their feet. A large smile appears on it along with a single bloodshot eye. It's smile grows big, showing many white teeth.

"I suggest you leave, unless you want to be eaten." The shadow says, it's smile growing larger. The followers of the priest and priestesses flee, leaving the brave three alone.

"We shall pull all of these innocent children from the horrible example you set for them. Supporting homosexuals is a one-way ticket to Hell!" Soron shouts.

"Believe me sir, we are doing no harm. These spectators are here of their own accord, they may leave if they want, but we will not refund their purchase." Saix says. The crowd stares at the priest and his companions. Roxas stands up and faces the crowd.

"If any of you do not wish to see these public displays of affection, why did you even purchase a ticket to this event? If you don't want to see it, don't look." Roxas says calmly, which is rather out of character.

The priest scoffs, "You've obviously brainwashed these children, why else would they allow, let alone support, such sinful acts."

"If having a boyfriend is a sin, then save me a spot in hell." Zexion says, barely paying attention to the scene and reading his book about everything. The priestesses turn to leave, realizing that their efforts are in vain.

"Stop, we will have to enforce punishment on these children for their sins!" Soron shouts.

"Oh, and what could you do?" An audience member shouts.

"Why, we have taken the solemn pledge with god, and thus he has gifted us for our service." Soron says.

The room suddenly burst into light with the windows shattering and the screaming of scared people. Zexion remains still, his book enlarging to cover him and Roxas. Saix remains still basking in the moonlight being allowed to enter the room by the shattered windows. Axel and Demyx run into the room and stare at the horrible scene.

White feathers fly around the room in a tornado of light and innocence. Golden halos float above the heads of the three shimmering priests. Giant white wings flaps from their spots on the back of the three, scattering the glass and feathers among the petrified crowd. The roof shatters, sending debris around the ruined auditorium and allowing a beam of moonlight to enter, golden rays of light float into the room, allowing angelic enforcers to float down and land gracefully.

The enforcers flap their pure white wings, though they are not as graceful as the majestic priest and priestesses. The faceless followers of god stare into the crowd of sinners. They hold their gold laced spears forward to the frantic crowd.

"You should wonder how you will spend your time as you slowly burn in the depths of hell!" Soron announces as he falps his wings to fly towards the stage to attack Saix.

** OMG! I got the suspense from that story as I wrote it! it is a wonderful cliffhanger to beat all cliffhangers! Please review and know that I own the OC's Soron, Teresa, and Aurora. Fun Fact, in the first thoughts about this chapter the OC Teresa was actually going to be Zexion's aunt, but she is not anymore. Anywway, I shall repeat, REVIEW please and thanks to those who have reviewed and put this story on their alert system. There is a lack of page breaks in this story though, and I apologize to those who like the page breaks.**


	6. Everything Isn't Better Between

**hhhI had to write the newest chapter as soon as possible because if I don't, I'll forget what I was going to write. People will be disappointed if I forget what I was going to write. This is the last day of spring vacation, and thus, you readers will have to wait longer for the next chapter. Since I haven't misspelled anything yet, I'm going to begin writing while I'm on a role! (I don't own KH, square enix's. but I do own my OC's and the plot.) **

**Chapter 6**

**Everything isn't better between heaven and hell**

The feathers floated around, illuminating the area. The feathers slowly faded to black, becoming dark lanterns foreboding death as they take up space. Soron stops mid flight and crosses his arms while flying there. The three's wings turn black and Soron snaps his fingers. A cloud slowly covers the full moon, earning him Saix's attention. The three maintain their halos as they float there, staring at the crowd with mocking faces.

"Before you may ask, all angels have black wings. Not white as it is depicted." Aurora says. Her purple hair flows above her black wings as they flap rhythmically. Soron smirks at the crowd's awestruck atmosphere.

"May god's ethereal rays give you your last moments of harmony as you perish and cash into inferno's boiling pit." Soron says. The priestesses burst into a laughing fit at the crowd's expression as the angels cut them down one by one. Saix turns to stare at the three angels.

"I may not care for these students, but it is in my job description to protect the students of this school while they are on campus." Saix says. He holds his hand in the air and allows a ray of moonlight to escape the cloud. It shines on his moon and slowly forms a elaborate blue claymore. Saix grips the sword with a single hand and holds it behind his back. (Like in 358/2 days for those who have trouble picturing it.)

Siax jumps and brings his claymore above his head for an attack. Soron remains still, the black feathers that float around creating a cocoon around him. The Lunatic, the claymore's given name, strikes the feathers, causing a large dent in the cocoon. Saix drops to the ground and glares at the dented cocoon; the feathers clear and Soron looks at Saix.

"I believe that the god's soldiers are too superior for you sinful beings to even be allowed to touch. It is a privilege just seeing us ethereal beings."Soron says. The two priestess's wings suddenly extend and wrap themselves around Saix. Saix drops his claymore and the girls laugh manically.

Marluxia and Vexen appear from behind the curtain and look at the scene. Many corpses lay in the audience with many people fighting the angel while the others attempt escape. Vexen looks at Saix and decides to speak.

"Marluxia, we have to help him. If we didn't he may become suspicious of our loyalty." He says. Marluxia nods grudgingly, not wanting to help Xemnas's right hand man. He pulls a sakura petal out of his pocket and tosses it into the air, catching his Graceful Dahlia Scythe as it falls from above. Vexen freezes the air around him, forming his Frozen Pride shield to use against the angels.

"Zexion, Roxas! Help Saix, if you don't Xemnas will kill us!" Marluxia shouts before jumping into action. Red lasers fly from behind them, hitting the wings that restrain Saix. The priestesses shriek and release Saix from their grip. Vexen runs over to him and checks his pulse.

"He's got a collapsed lung. We need to get him to the hospital!" Vexen shouts. Marluxia nods, and looks over to Xigbar behind him.

"Xigbar, teleport Saix to the hospital!"

Xigbar nods quickly and vanishes, reappearing beside Saix, before vanishing again. Zexion backs to the back of the stage to avoid being part of the battle. Roxas joins him.

"Roxas, you should fight alongside them." Zexion says.

"I can't, id on't even know how to summon my weapon." Roxas says with his head down, before looking up at Zexion accusingly. "What about you? You're not fighting!"

"Demyx and I specialize in recon; we aren't very helpful in a fight." Zexion says, gesturing towards the arms that wrapped tightly around him from behind.

"Zexy! I'm scared!" Demyx shouts into Zexion's ears.

"Calm down Demyx, Axel and the others can protect us." Zexion says, gesturing to Axel who is enjoying having something to burn for once, without getting in trouble for it. Axel tosses his chakrams into the crowd of angels and they burst into blood and feathers. The chakrams fly back to axel like a boomerang.

Marluxia jumps up an slashes at Aurora. She flies back to avoid the swipe and stretches her wings again. The wings slap Marluxia into a wall viciously. Vexen sends a blast of ice towards the angel, freezing one of her wings. She flaps at a quick pace with a single wing as the ice cracks. She glares at Vexen at raises a hand. Suddenly pitch black angels rise from shadowy portals on the ground. Their glowing yellow eyes stare at the organization members. They grab their grayscale staffs and raise them into the air as they levitate up.

"They're Heartless!" Xigbar shouts, having returned from rescuing Saix. Cards fly by and slice the heartless in half, but they repair themselves instantly. Luxord lands on the ground beside ROxas and Zexion.

"What type of Heartless are they? I've never seen anything like them!" Luxord shouts in confusion.

"These Angel heartless are as powerful as an Invisible!" Axel groans.

"What's going on? What are these things! Why are they killing people?" Selphie shouts from under the judges table, beside Kairi and Namine. Zexion, Roxas, and Luxord stare at her, confused about how to explain the situation.

Riku cuts the head of of an angel with the Way to the Dawn keyblade while protecting Sora. Sora jumps at the sight of the heartless exploding. A large breaks through the wall of the backstage area of the auditorium and glares at them, sporting a large golden mallet and bright red wings with a heartless symbol floating above it's head acting as a halo. It growls at it launches itself towards the couple.

"Sora you need to summon your keyblade!" Riku shouts, blocking the heartless's attack with his keyblade.

"I told you, I can't remember how to summon it!" Sora shouts, helping Riku hold back the heartless's giant weapon. The heartless pushes them down farther into the ground until the floorboard gives way and they collapse along with it.

- This is a page break, got it memorized? -

"There are too many!" Axel shouts as his chakrams cut down another heartless. Demyx strums a cord on his Sitar and raises a barrier of water to surround him, Zexion, and Roxas. The floor cracks beneath them as Axel jumps into the water veil just before it completely surrounds them. Roxas latches onto Axel, forgetting his tough exterior to be scarred and in need of protection.

"Everyone, hold hands." Zexion says, "The floor is about to give way, we don't want to be separated. Demyx quickly glomped everyone, holding them all together just as the floor collapses.

- whats gonna happen? -

**Namine: **In you and I there's a new land  
>Angel's in flight<p>

My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
>Where fears and lies melt away<br>Music inside

What's left of me what's left of me now

I watch you fast asleep  
>All I fear means nothing<p>

In you and I there's a new land  
>Angels in flight<p>

My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah  
>Where fears and lies melt away<br>Music inside

What's left of me what's left of me

My heart's a battleground 

You show me how to see  
>That nothing is whole and nothing is broken<p>

In you and I there's a new land  
>Angel's in flight<p>

My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah  
>Where fears and lies melt away<br>Music inside 

What's left of me what's left of me now

My fears and lies  
>Melt away<br>wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I

"Diz, they fell in. They may end up in Paradiso." Namine says, having erased Kairi and Selphie's memories. Diz responds over the phone.

"They will be able to defeat the angel that sent the attack on them then."

"Where are we?" Demyx groans, pushing himself off the ground. He looks around, seeing only floating, luminescent blue stairs. He looks to his left and sees and unconscious Zexion. On his right, Axel and Roxas are unconscious. He sits up straight and prods Zexion in his side repeatedly. His eyes suddenly go wide. He turns and looks behind him, and then he feels his head.

"I have cat ears and a tail! Oh My God!" Demyx shouts, startling the others awake. Zexion stares at him, glaring at him for waking him up, but suddenly stops after relizing he had black cat ears and a slender black tail.

"Oh My God, Roxy! You have cut lion cub ears!" Axel shouts, pulling Roxas into him.

"Axel stops, and you have lion ears too. And a tail." Roxas says. He looks around and looks at Zexion, who just shrugs.

"Where are we and why do I have a tail?" Roxas asks. It is answered with a shrug from everyone. Suddenly they could hear the tapping of people walking. The stairs suddenly flattened out and became one large, flat blue floating platform.

"What do we do? Someone is coming!" Demyx shouts.

"Calm down, it's just Luxord and Xigbar." Zexion says, searching through his book trying to find an explanation for the strange events.

"He guys, do you know where we are?" Axel asks, raising his hand in the air and waging his lion tail a little. The two remained quiet and looked up from the floor. The four confused boys jumped back in surprise.

There was a large heartless symbol on their faces.

Suddenly the area became contained in a barrier of giant cards and Xigbar vanished. Zexion and Axel look around nervously for Xigbar. Demyx tackles Zexion, saving him from being hit by one of Xigbars energy blasts. The bullet kept going, and bounced off of Luxord's card and came back at them at a faster pace.

"They know how to fight as a team!" Demyx shouts as he helps Zexion off the floor, "We barely know how to fight!"

"It's simple." Zexion says. He walks towards Luxord, a large black circle surrounding him. Suddenly large black hands grab Luxord's shoulders and he is restricted from movement. Zexion walks up to him and examines him closely as he struggles. Zexion grabs the heartless symbol at its top and rips it off as if it were a bandage. Luxord eyes revert back to normal from the pure yello holes they were to his blue eyes with the white of his eyes intact.

"What where am i? Why do you have inhuman ears and a tail?" Luxord asks, rubbing his face, which was left red where the Heartless symbol sticker was. Luxord collapses to the ground and remains still, except for his chests steady rise and fall. Xigbar immediately appeared, but Axel tackled him and ripped off the sticker from his face.

"I noticed that it was familiar to me." Zexion says, stepping over his unconcisous friends to stand beside Demyx, Roxas, and Axel.

"There was something just like it on Saix's arm."

"He's gone to far!" A robed man shouts as he punds his hand on his desk. "Attacking the innocent students; I told him a while ago that I had made them gay because they wouldn't ever be happy with a woman. That the reason all men, that are, are gay!" He shouts again.

"Calm down Mr. Ansem, you mustn't reveal your actual identiy." His secretary says.

"Yes, I'm sorry for my outburst Maru. But the devil has gone to far by trapping those innocent souls. We are going to go speak to him." Ansem says.

"Yes Sir, shall I alert Sephiroth of our visit?" Maru asks.

"No, let's make it a surprise."

** I know it didn't really take all that long to post it, but I think it did due to my insanely high level of impatience. Anyway, I made it a cliffhanger and it is actually one of the shorter chapters, even though it is still relatively long. I thank those who have reviewed and I recommend people read IrkenRule13's new story, the sequel to ****Hardcovers and Pareback****: ****Staccatos and Barlines****! I wont charge anything for the publicity, it is free!**

** Until the next chapter! Read and REview, especially review and no Flames!**


	7. Everything Involving Heartless Is Danger

**I hope people are still reading this, I know the last chapter was short compared to the others but this one will be longer. I had horrible writers block because I went into a temporary obsession over Sen Kagemiya, the blond haired boy from the Kekkaishi anime. Back to this topic, I also noticed there is a lack of songs lately as well, don't worry though, for those of you who actually read the song lyrics, there will be more. I do not own KH or the songs used (unless I say otherwise), I only own the plot, and the OC's Maru and Leozon.**

** This chapter is a little gorier than the others! Also, I don't own KH, despite who much I wish I did!**

**Chapter 7**

** Everything involving the Heartless is dangerous**

**Saix: **Feeling broken  
>Barely holding on<br>But just there's something so strong  
>Somewhere inside me.<br>And I am down, but I'll get up again.  
>Don't count me out just yet<p>

I've been brought down to my knees  
>And I've been pushed right past the point of breaking,<br>But I can take it.  
>I'll be back -<br>Back on my feet  
>This is far from over<br>You haven't seen the last of me.  
>You haven't seen the last of me.<p>

Saix swung his Claymore, cleanly decapitating the priest with black angel wings. His head flew away a disinagrated. Saix stared blankly at the bloody body falling to the ground. It hit the ground with a loud splat and a large puddle of blood grew around it. He grabs his shoulder in pain and nearly collapses.

"Such a foul to think he could kill me. I'm already dead." Saix remarks as he turns around while shaking the blood off of his claymore.

"I guess is should call Xemnas, he would like to take this opportunity to kill the angels of paradiso." Saix says. He pulls a blue cell phone with the nobody symbol on it out of his pocket and opens it. He visible frowns.

"Of course, no bars in paradise… this is closer to hell." Saix says, flipping his phone closed and returning it to his pocket.

"I never saw you as the Iphone type, Saix." A voice says from behind Saix. Saix turns to look at the man.

"Ah, Xaldin. You could be of assistance." Saix says. His hand slips from his shoulder, to stop on his forearm. "Hmmm? What's this?" Saix says, ripping the foreign object off his arm. He holds it up and sees that it's a heartless symbol, but its nearly been torn in half. He holds it higher than stops. Xaldin has suddenly moved very close to him, so close that he almost hit Xaldin with his arm. Saix silences a surprised gasp when he sees a symbol identical to the mark he just pulled off himself is on Xaldin's face.

"It appears that you've been put under some sort of mind control. I suppose I should free you." Saix says. He holds his hand in the air, but nothing happens. He stares down at the clouds he stands on. He growls.

"Either I can't summon them here or the heartless have found a more powerful person to take orders from." Saix grumbles. "Fine, then nobodies will have to do." HE holds his hand up again and snaps. Several Berserkers and Dragoons appear.

"The nobodies are still very loyal. I guess we should have tried invading the wretched place before." Saix says as the nobodies lunge towards Xaldin, easily outnumbering the man. Dusks appear and grab his lances and run off with them. Saix walks up to the restrained Xaldin and examines the Heartless symbol stamped over his face.

"It appears that while your under this thing's influence you cannot fight at your full potential." Saix says. He rips the mark off Xaldin's face, waking the man from his sleep-waking like state. He looks around the cloudy area with confusion. He looks at the nobodies restraining him and easily pushes them off. He summons his lance, stealing them from the simple-minded Dusks.

"Where am I!" Xaldin shouts.

"Calm down Xaldin, we have been taken to Paradiso. We are going to confront God and force him to order his angels to stop assaulting us." Saix says.

"But god isn't here, he's gone to Earth to help the people." Xaldin explains, "I heard that from the new ruler before they knocked me out."

"So who is the new ruler?"

Burning inside  
>With violent anger<p>

Burning inside  
>With violent anger<p>

Sephiroth!  
>Sephiroth! <p>

A weird dark mist rises from the ground as the eerie chanting continues.

Fate - monstrous  
>And empty<p>

Fate - monstrous  
>And empty<p>

Burning inside  
>With violent anger<p>

Burning inside  
>With violent anger<p>

Sephiroth!  
>Sephiroth! <p>

"I've heard that name before…" Saix mumbles

Come, come, O come  
>Do not let me die<br>Come, come, O come  
>Do not let me die<br>Come, come, O come  
>Do not let me die<p>

Come, come, O come  
>Do not let me die<p>

The winged one  
>Of the lower reaches<p>

Sephiroth!  
>Sephiroth!<p>

"Shit! Sephiroth is the Devil!" Saix shouts in realization.

- Chanting is fun! Page Break~ -

"Our world is compromised of several different locations." A man explains as he walks up to the group of six lost in the black worlds of angelic clouds. Axel turns and immediately launches his chakrams at the figure. They crash into a invisible wall and fall to the ground, only to fly back towards Axel.

"Who are you?" Xigbar asks, his accented voice echoing through the empty canyon.

"The world you live in, the mortal world. Beings of limited lifespan are born there. The world opposite to our current location, Inferno; the cursed land in which sinners are sent for violating the cardinal virtues and straying into the world of the 7 sins." The man spoke, as he flipped his brown hair out of his eyes.

"Who are you?" Axel shouted, losing his patience. The brown haired man stared at him, flicking his brown cat tail from behind him.

"I am a servant of God. In fact, I am a god myself, the god of wisdom at your service." The man spoke.

"Why do you look so familiar?" Demyx says, harshly rubbing his temples.

"When I visit your world I become the person you know as Maru." Maru says.

"The office manager?" Roxas asks.

"If you're a god, who is that boyfriend of yours?" Zexion asks.

"That boyfriend is in fact my boyfriend, in this world, Paradiso, he is the god of animals, known as Leozon." Maru explains.

"We're lost in Paradiso?" Zexion asks, thinking deeply.

"What, gay gods? Isn't that against your own rules?" Luxord asks.

"The religious figures that preach those insane orations twist the information into their perverse lies of lore they wish you to fathom." Maru explains. It seems only Roxas and Zexion understood what he just said.

"Dude! Dumb it down." Axel shouts.

Roxas glares at him. "He said that the priests were corrupt and made up lies so they had power."

Axel nods in understanding.

"So what are you here to do?" Zexion asks, flicking his cat ears impatiently.

"I have been sent to inform you that god has been having difficulties with the corruption of heaven's helpers. The demon of Inferno had decided that he has the right to domain over the world above mortals while he simultaneously tortures those sent below." Maru sys.

"Stop speaking in riddles." Axel says.

"No riddles, only higher language in which the stupid and uneducated could not understand." Maru says, ending the sentence with a yawn.

"You think your better than me!" Axel says, angrily.

"No no, no saying. Oh no, only riddles that confuse could make a fool of one who needs no help to do so. You should believe that a dictionary is a friend to be acquainted with. Such literatures like that of Romeo and Juliet probably have never even graced your useless presence. Such sarcasm only makes me pity you. For even with another name, your rose could never smell sweet." Maru mocks Axel, confusing him. Axel flares up in anger, realizing it was an insult. Fire flies everywhere as Axel attacks Maru's shield, which shows no sign of the slightest bit of damage.

"Maybe you should just trap this guy in an illusion and go through his brain and see what he knows about what's going on." Roxas says to Zexion. Zexion nods in approval with the plan.  
>"Move out of the way Axel!" Zexion shouts as he prepares his book. Axel looks back and nods, jumping out of the way shouting "Brainiac Fight."<p>

Zexion's illusion flies staright out of the book, striking the god. Maru looks around at the now black area.

"Hmm, primitive illusion. Easily dispelled." Maru focuses, but the darkness doesn't go away. Suddenly, red laser bullets fly out of the darkness towards Maru. Maru stares blankly at them as they are disentrigated by hs shield.

"You no chance of even meeting the purest of all evil, filled with every vice in the world. It seems the one with the book it their leader, and the smartest of their group." Maru snaps a finger and XIgbar flies out of the darkness and passes out.

"This one specializes in long-distance combat. The one with the cards," as Maru speaks Luxord slies out of the darkness. The illusion Zexion created vanishes. Maru looks at them.

"The one with fiery temper in the strongest. The taller blond one is the weakest while the shortest blond can't even fight. Hmm, no chance whatsoever. Perhaps if the blue haired one Leozon saved earlier could help them they would improve. In the condition they are now they will be of no use to Ansem, I suppose I could help them. Hmm, of course that would require work on my part. Hmmm, I suppose it cannot be helped, I have to make the stenct of a skunk as pleasing of that as the rose. Hmm, I should probably read Romeo and Juliet again, I did give the writer the knowledge to write it." Maru ponders to himself as Axel tries to break through his shield.

"You six will come with me, you need to improve in you combat skills if you have any chance of defeated Sephiroth and escaping you imprisionment in Paradiso." Maru says.

"Isn't being in heaven a good thing?" Demyx asks, holding onto Zexion for dear life.

"Not while the heartless are stealing the pure hearts of the angels. With hearts like an angel they can create extremely powerful heartless. Those angel ones you've fought were more powerful than the heartless of your leader, Xemnas's heartless." Maru says.

"Still, It'd be better here than Earth." Demyx argues. Maru sighs.

"If a being is in Paradiso that does not belong there, it will slowly die." Maru says. Demyx gasped loudly and passed out onto Zexion, who caught him worriedly.

"You all will begin training soon." Maru says. He hands Roxas a card. "Just hold this in the air when you are ready and you'll be taken to the training area." With that, Maru disappeared. Roxas looked over and sweatdropped. Axel was running around setting things on fire. Xigbar, Luxord, and Demyx were unconscious, with Demyx crushing Zexion underneath him.

**Roxas: **In Heaven  
>Everything is fine<p>

In Heaven  
>Everything is fine<p>

In Heaven  
>Everything is fine<br>You got your good thing  
>And I've got mine<p>

"To bad everything isn't fine." Roxas mumbles.


	8. Our Lives Today

**I'm back! With inspiration too! I'm very sorry it took so long; I was discouraged by lack of reviews. I thought nobody liked this story! I'm so sorry, but I'm back on my anti-depressants and I'm good now. Please review though; I'd like to keep my fragile self-esteem intact, please!**

**For Your Information! The POV has now changed to 1st person! It is told by Zexion in this chapter **

**Chapter 8 **

**Our Lives Today**

2 Years later

I looked over to Demyx, who was enjoying himself in his new profession. He and I are the perfect people for this job, despite how much I dislike sharing Demyx. I looked around at the costumers. None seem too dangerous. It should be safe.

We failed our mission. We were tasked with stopping Sephiroth with the rest of the Organization. But we failed. We had lost some people, some friends. Axel's still in the hospital. Saix survived and he helps us now. Xemnas died. He turned out to be a good guy, and he died to protect his lover. Those days still haunt me. In my dreams…

I jumped when a hand touched my back.

"Zexy, are you OK? You were getting pale again." Demyx said, hugging me from behind. I sighed and turned to hug him back.

"I'm fine. Everything that happened still bugs me is all." I replied. Demyx gave me worried look.

"Don't worry, be happy." He said with a smile before jumped back over to his side of the bar.

We had started a popular bar, to secretly keep track of our enemies in this post-apocalyptic world. I wish we were still in school, living tiredly through each day. If it wasn't for being a special nobody. Everything would still be the same.

I still relive that day.

"Zexion, calm down! You don't want to be all mopey! You're engaged! Celebrate!" Marluxia shouted to me, tossing me a bouquet of flowers.

"Practice tossing that, cuz' the uke's gonna be doing the bride stuff." He said with a mile. I blushed but gave him a glare

I shook my head and continued looking out at the costumers. Our bar was special. We offered only pretty boys and girls. Well, only a few girls. While it seems like the server's goal is to pleasure the costumer in any way, we secretly are spiking their drinks with Vexen's truth potion. Try to see what information we can get out of the drunks.

I examined the bouquet in my hand and smiled. Demyx's proposal. It was the day before everything happened. The most perfect day of my life, spent with Demyx, one year ago.

FLASHBACK

I walked on the sidewalk beside Demyx. We had just moved in together after a year of being in a relationship. We bought an apartment, we moved everything in. We met the parents. We loved each other.

Demyx pulled me down the sidewalk, towards a supposed beautiful hill he had found. He told me he wanted to show me the view. He shoved me onto a bench at the top of the hill and gestured me to look.

"It'll be the best view you've ever seen!" He shouted happily.

Is shook my head, "I doubt anything could beat seeing you, but Ok…" I looked down and gasped. The valley below, arranged in white flowers. "Will you marry me, Zexion?"

I teared up a little and looked at Demyx. He was on one knee, presenting me a diamond ring. I shook as I took the ring and slide it on my finger. I nodded and hugged Demyx.

"Of course, I'll marry you!" I shouted into his shoulder. He hugged me back and yipped happily like a Chihuahua. I giggled and smiled at him. We sat on the bench and I rested my head on his shoulder as I admired the ring shining in the setting sun.

END FLASHBACK

I smiled as I looked at the ring. Demyx never told me how he managed to afford it, but I don't care, it's beautiful. I took it off and put it in my bag. I don't like taking it off. But it's hard to reel in costumers with an engagement ring on my finger. I looked out and saw a person I've seen before. I smiled. Demyx, Roxas, and I are part of the information gathering part. We never raid the operations, just so nobody would recognize us if they returned to the bar.

I walked over to the straight guy. I hate to admit, but my feminine look has guys thinking I'm a girl. So I cross-dress to get the information easier. The shorter the skirt, the easier the information is to obtain.

"Hello, Lisnoir. Do you want the usual?" I asked sweetly. He smiled and nodded. I rushed into the kitchen and Lexeaus, our chef, gave me Lisnoir's usual order. I fixed my short skirt and other revealing clothes and walked out of the kitchen with the man's drink. You get used to walking in heels…

"Here you go." I said, setting the man's drink down. He smiled and took a big gulp. In a matter of seconds, the man was out of it.

"What has you down, Lisnoir, you seem super sad." I said, acting like the stupid girl that made them feel more comfortable.

"It's the *hick* boss. Sephiroth's pissed. The angels are *hick* startin' to *hick* fight back again." The tipsy man said. I smiled.

"Demy!" Demyx goes by the female name Demy, my nickname for him, when in the bar. And I go by Zexy.

"Yes , Zexy!" He shouted, running over to me and jumping on me. We all act like stupid girls to get the info the easiest. The tips don't hurt. Whenever Roxas, Demyx , and I perform together, we get at least 100$ each in tips.

"Mr. Lisnoir here is all down and stuff, we should cheer him up!" I said, getting deep into character.

Demyx smiled. "OK, I go get Roxa!" He shouted, running off with his skirt billowing behind him. I smiled, adjusting my fake cat ears. It's part of our costume, a request by Axel. We all wear fake cat ears, but I still remember having real ones in Paradiso.

He showed up with Roxas and smiled.

**Demyx: **Hold up... hold on... don't be scared  
><strong>Roxas: <strong>You'll never change what's been and gone  
><strong>Demyx: <strong>May your smile **Zexion: **may your smile **Demyx: **shine on **Zexion: **shine on  
><strong>Zexion: <strong>Don't be scared **Demyx: **don't be scared  
><strong>All: <strong>Your destiny may keep you warm

**Roxas: **'Cause all of the stars have faded away  
><strong>Demyx: <strong>Just try not to worry, you'll see them someday  
><strong>Zexion: <strong>Take what you need and be on your way  
><strong>All: <strong>And stop crying your heart out

**Demyx: **Stop crying your heart out  
><strong>Roxas: <strong>Stop crying your heart out  
><strong>Zexion: <strong>Stop crying your heart out...

The guy smiled drunkenly and gave us a wad of cash and stumbled away. I smiled and split the money with Demyx and Roxas and we scattered back to our other customers. I guess if you wear a skirt, the world gets easier.

I walked back into the back room and put my ring back on. I put my tight black organization gloves over it. The gloves make me seem a bit more mysterious, attracts more mysterious guys who may know the things I want to drain out of them. I turned and walked into the basement and looked at the picture on the wall.

Taken the day we got out of Paradiso.

FLASHBACK

"Someone please explain why we didn't get hurt from that fall?" Demyx shouted. I shook him out of his freak-out and pulled him into the hidden mansion and sat him down on one of the old couches.

"Calm down Demyx, we were there with the others for a year. But we're back now. We'll return to our parents and tell them that the whole student council, excluding the supervising teacher, was kidnapped when carpooling home and we all had just escaped." I said. He calmed down, his hyperventilating slowing. I looked over at the rest of our exhausted group.

Larxene, Marluxia, and Vexen had all fallen asleep leaning against each other on the wall. They had stayed up several nights in a row guarding us at night and helping Saix and Roxas. I looked over at our saddest companions. Roxas was asleep, with Axel's head on his lap. Axel was hurt badly, he wasn't asleep; he was comatose. I looked at Saix, he had finally fallen asleep, I didn't know it was possible to stay awake a full straight week.

Saix still had the tear stains on his cheeks. Xemnas had found his way to Paradiso and protected us from Sephiroth's attack at the cost of his life. His last words were "I love you" to Saix. Saix hasn't said a word since. I looked out the window into the sky, Maru and Leozon. Our teachers and protectors, they stayed up there to ward off the heartless and seal our escape exit, so we couldn't be followed.

"Go to sleep Zexion, we don't have to keep watch anymore." I looked and saw Xigbar, walking with Luxord's help. I sighed.

"I guess you're right." I said. I looked at Demyx, he had passed out on my lap. He was exhausted. We had it rough. But we made it through.

Snap!

I looked at the top of the stairs. Namine.

"I took a picture, for you guys to eternally celebrate your return to earth." She said with a smile. She turned to Riku and Sora. They had been trapped in a dungeon underneath the school. There's a whole castle underneath the school. Namine had rescued them, not without the help of Diz and surprisingly, Kairi and Selphie.

I smiled at her as he showed us the picture before passing out.

END FLASHBACK

It was horrible, but we made it. I walked down the hall and looked into Saix room. He hasn't said a word since before Xemnas' death. I feel sorry for him. I couldn't continue on without Demyx. I just couldn't. It brought my attention back to the engagement ring and I looked at it as I walked to my room and sat at my vanity. They had to make it seem like a girl's room, just in case a drunk brought his sober friends to see his "girl's" room.

I looked in the mirror and heard the echoing of a long remembered song. The song that haunts everyone's pasts… that reminds of us what happened to our friends… and what happened to everything on that day. The day after Demyx proposed, the day the apocalypse started.

When you walk away  
>You don't hear me say please<br>Oh baby, don't go  
>Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight<br>It's hard to let it go

You're giving me too many things  
>Lately you're all I need<br>You smiled at me and said,

Don't get me wrong I love you  
>But does that mean I have to meet your father?<br>When we are older you'll understand  
>What I meant when I said "No,<br>I don't think life is quite that simple"

When you walk away  
>You don't hear me say please<br>Oh baby, don't go  
>Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight<br>It's hard to let it go

The daily things  
>that keep us all busy<br>all confusing me that's when u came to me and said,

Wish I could prove I love you  
>but does that mean I have to walk on water?<br>When we are older you'll understand  
>It's enough when I say so,<br>And maybe something's are that simple

When you walk away  
>You don't hear me say please<br>Oh baby, don't go  
>Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight<br>It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
>Whatever lies beyond this morning<br>Is a little later on  
>Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all<br>Nothing's like before

When you walk away  
>You don't hear me say please<br>Oh baby, don't go  
>Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight<br>It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
>Whatever lies beyond this morning<br>Is a little later on  
>Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all<br>Nothing's like before

Hold me  
>Whatever lies beyond this morning<br>Is a little later on  
>Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all<br>Nothing's like before

I can't remember who sings is. But it's message predicted everything correctly. The problems with Mine and Demyx's parents. How we changed, to were nothing scares us, we had to… or we'd be dead in this new world. It's hard to let go of things… It's so hard to let go of the one you loved. That part, it belongs to Saix.

But.

Nothing's like before couldn't be more true.

I just wish I didn't have to fear for my life every day.

Or fear for any of my friends lives every day.

Or, most frightening of all, the fear of losing Demyx every day.

It could happen at any moment

All there has to be…. Is a

Scream….


	9. The New World

**Chapter 9**

**The New World**

**ROXAS POV**

I hate this world. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. It's all because of that man, Sephiroth, the devil, with that freaking chorus following him all day singing that song all the time. That's just annoying. I looked over the fence and jumped into the makeshift hospital Vexen had built beside the bar. It can't be accessed besides going through the bar, so of course I had to get into my girl disguise to go through. Then Demyx caught me and made me sing, it's… indescribable.

I walked into the room, my skirt flailing behind me. I say Vexen tending to Axel's longstanding wounds. He says that they won't heal. I should have been the one to have been hit. It should have been me.

**Roxas: **Nobody's fault but mine  
>It's nobody's fault but mine<br>Try to save my soul tonight  
>Oh, it's nobody's fault but mine<p>

I looked at Axel's comatose state and tears threatened to break free. I looked around, Vexen left. I let the tears fall. As long as I'm alone in here with Axel, they can fall as long as they like.

FLASHBACK

"I'm tired of this war! I just want to go home!" I shouted. Axel put his hand over my mouth as some angel heartless stupidly walked by, not even noticing us at all. Axel gasped and glared at me.

"We just have to get to Zexion and Demyx's point, they found a way out. We get there and we're home free." He said, his goofy smile raising my mood. I nodded back and we sneaked past the heartless and ran across the cloud fields, hiding behind ever piece of rubble big enough we found.

I saw Demyx and Zexion in the distance, Zexion's illusions barely holding off the large amount of heartless hammering away at the force field he put up. I saw It crack and gaped and it shattered and Zexion collapsed on the ground. Axel jumped up next to me and ran into action. I reached my hand out to grab him. I caught his wrist but he gave me the look.

I can't manage to resist that look. The look that he knows what he's doing. That he knows it's the right thing to do. That I shouldn't be selfish. I let go and he ran in to fight off the heartless. The impact of the force field shattering knocked Zexion unconscious.

I wish I could help. I can't do anything. I can't even remember how to summon my weapon. We've been training for a year and I still can't even summon my "keyblade". I can't do anything. I peeked back over the debris and saw Axel helping Demyx in assisting Zexion stand. An angel in about to stab him in the back. I panicked.

I threw a rock at the angel heartless and they all turned to look at me. All of them.

They all rushed away from me and I saw Axel turn in panic, realizing where the things were running off to. He ran towards me and I held up a jagged rock to protect myself. I closed my eyes, silently apologizing to Axel for my stupidity. But, I felt no pain, only a large heat wave, and then silence.

I opened my eyes and I dropped the rock. The angels were burnt away, but Axel was fizzling away. Like all nobodies do when they die. Like all of them. Like Xemnas did.

I shook my head and ran over to Axel and held him.

"Don't die! Don't, you can't!" I shouted at him, the tears pouring out. He looked at me and smiled.

"I'm not going to die; I'm just going to close my eyes and rest. I won't let myself die, K?" He said, putting a hand to my cheek. It went limp and he stopped moving, except for his chest's gently rise and fall. I picked him up after a short struggle; he's so damn tall, and rushed him over to the group.

I didn't notice the others arrive, or Zexion waking up. All I could see is that Axel was in bad condition. He's not doing well. Suddenly there was a yelling in my ears.

"Everyone jump into the hole, we'll stay here, hold them off, and seal the exit." Maru shouted at us. Suddenly, someone pushed me in the hole in the clouds, and before I knew it, I hit the ground and was limping my way towards the forest mansion.

END FLASHBACK

I looked away from Axel. I have to remind myself that I didn't get the shortest stick. Saix lost his lover completely. He's not coming back. Axel's still here, he could wake up any moment.

Of course, there were others who got it worse. Namine. I don't- I won't- I- That's my fault to I guess… Diz, he vanished, and so did Ansem. Or the god of gods as everybody knows him. They vanished. Namine. Namine, I'm sorry what my selfishness did to you.

FLASHBACK

I woke up on the mansion floor, with Axel lying on my lap. I shook him, but he didn't wake up.

"Axel, you're just playing with me, right?" I asked, shaking him again. He didn't move, and I remembered what happened.

**Roxas: **I woke up today

Woke up wide awake

In an empty bed

Staring at an empty room

I have myself to blame

For the state I'm in today

And now dying

Doesn't seem so cruel

And oh, I don't know what to say

And I don't know anyway

Anymore

I hate myself for losing you

I'm seeing it all so clear

I hate myself for losing you

What do you do when you look in the mirror

And staring at you is why he's not here?

I looked away from Axel and wiped away the tears.

"I might be able to help." I looked up and saw sweet Namine looking at me, peeking around the corner of the upper floor, the side with her white room on it. I looked at her desperately and she nodded. I picked Axel up gently and carried him up to her room. She looked at him carefully.

"I could try something, but it's dangerous and risky, but It might work." She said, looking at him.

"Anything, anything, I want Axel back." I said, blind to the risks.

"There person who performs the task may be affected with dangerous side effects, memory loss, confusion, mutation… death." She said. I nodded and pushed her to try it. She looked at me worriedly, but went to Axel's side and tried the secret ability she's been hiding.

I looked at Axel, and I smiled. It's getting warmer in here. Axel's going to wake up. It's working!

Suddenly, there was a large bright flash and I covered my eyes. When I opened them Namine was gone and Axel was no different.

END FLASHBACK

Back then, I didn't even care that Namine vanished. Until I accidently read her diary. She's had a crush on me for so long. She even held onto it after I started dating Axel. That's why she helped. She couldn't stand to see me sad and wanted to do anything to make me happy, even if it meant she wouldn't be happy. I'm so sorry Namine, Axel, you're both miserable because of me, no matter where you are.

I walked out of the room and looked out onto the plains. A barren wasteland teeming with vile heartless and ruthless gang members. It's a dog-eat-dog world, more so than it ever was. It's ironic that I just watched a dog heartless eat a smaller dog heartless….

Dead plants littered across the desert like wasteland. The only areas to live are these small little towns that used to be larger towns. We live in Twilight Town, or whatever's left of it. The downtown area of twilight town is gone, completely destroyed. The only areas in good enough condition to live in without being attacked by heartless: the tram common, the station, the mansion, the market street, and my old room although it's just half a room now, nothing left inside with a wall missing.

I go there when I need to think, since that area seems to ward off heartless. Everywhere else I know of, there heartless everywhere.

And I still haven't learned how to summon my keyblade. If Sora can do it, why can't I?

I got up from my gazing spot and walked back into the bar. I peered into Zexion's room and saw him just sitting there, looking through his lexicon. I know he's hiding it, Vexen and I are the only one's he told. Zexion's in extreme pain a large amount of the time. He took a hit to the stomach by heartless, and he constantly coughs up blood.

Vexen says he'll be fine. The hit rearranged his organs, and that he'll live, but he'll need to vomit the blood out as the forced rearrangement made it harder for his body to clean blood, so dirtied blood that's been sitting to long, is rejected from the body. It short, Zexion's fine, he'll just have to get rid of blood out of his mouth since he can't us that blood anymore. I explain it well enough for you guys?

I heard Vexen and Marluxia talking. Marluxia's been down ever since the apocalypse started. I know he always imagine living happily ever after with Vexen, but it's not going to happen. I saw Demyx and the new girl parading around the bar and decided to join them, it should get my mind off things.

Just as I was about to join Xion and Demyx in their party of being teases, the most feared gang lord walked into the bar. Maleficent.


	10. Everything Is Better With The Truth

**Chapter 10**

**Everything is better with the truth**

**ZEXION POV**

I wiped the blood away from my mouth and looked out the window. This world is horrible. I stood up and walked out to the bar and took my turn as bartender. I started cleaning the dishes, watching Maleficent from the corner of my eye. This woman is nothing but trouble. All the gang leaders are, but she's one of the ones to be most worried about. And there he is, her lackey and bodyguard, Pete. She by no means needs a bodyguard, but she's like me. She'd prefer not to get her own hands dirtied.

The other gang lords are all powerful people, who have claim to territory. The lesser gang lords shouldn't be too worried over, but they still have the power to take out a small group like us. Gang lords like Shan-Yu and Scar are low and relatively powerless. However, the more powerful gang lords are like the presidents of their territory.

We happen to live in the territory of the gang lord Diz. He's the only gang lord not worthy of death, since Diz is god. Quite literally, our old principal, Ansem the Wise is god and Diz is Ansem the Wise. He's never told us what that name stands for.

However, Diz's land is bordered by the lands of four of the most powerful gang lords. To the north are the grassy forest lands, the only ones remaining. It's the land claimed by Maleficent, and no one tries to take the land despite how much more prosperous it would be to own than the deserts we have. To the west is the ocean. The many islands and the coast is the land claimed by the gang lord Hector Barbossa, the feared pirate. To the east is the desert area, filled with the most places of business. The area is known for its casinos and hotels, and it's governed by the gang lord Oogie Boogie. To the south is the freezing area called the bottom of the world. The land is known to be the most hostile and is where soldiers are sent to prove their worth. The land is ruled by the man known as Ansem, the half brother of the Organization's previous leader, Xemnas. The man's true name is Xehanort, but I'm probably one of the few that know that.

Information is one of the strongest weapons in this world, and I remember everything.

I quickly put my elbow to my mouth as I coughed up more blood. I sighed, wiping the blood away. Vexen said he'd find a way to rid of this pain. I don't think I can hide it from Demyx for much longer.

"Hello, bartender." I looked up at Maleficent. I gave a convincing fake smile.

"How may I help you Ma'am?" I asked. She sat herself down and tapped her enormous walking stick/magic staff on the ground.

"I know very well that you're a free-lance informant." She said. I nodded.

"I want some information on Barbossa."She said, getting right to the point.

"It depends how much you are willing to pay?" I said. Barbossa and Maleficent have been feuding lately, with Barbossa surprisingly holding his own against the witch. They all are fully aware that they use Heartless in their armies. Only Gang lords seem to be able to control them, they have enough darkness in their hearts. We don't have hearts, so they normally don't attack us, but Sora and Riku are a different story.

I put the glass down as Maleficent presented a large stack of cash to me. I smiled and took the money.

"What would you like to know?"

"What is the secret to Barbossa's power? He and his pirates are invincible in battle." She asked.

I nodded, "It's very simple actually. They are under the curse of the ancient Aztec Coins. The curse states that the person or persons who thieve the coins, are cursed with an undead body. They cannot feel, they do not need to eat, sleep, breath, nothing. They only become their true selves in the moonlight, otherwise they cannot be harmed." I said, pocketing the money. I only use the money for a few things. Mainly, Demyx, he loves to be treated to fancy meals and surprise gifts. He's the only reason I continue in this wretched world.

She smiled and nodded contently and walked away with her lackey satisfied. I may seem like a hypocrite, explaining my hate for these people and then going and helping them. It's a simple plan really, I just have them kill each other off. If that doesn't work, there's always the rest of the organization.

Demyx has been training. He's now strong enough to easily hold his own in battle. I've been training too, my abilities aren't limited to mere illusions anymore. There are many way's I could attack you now. Axel, if only he would awaken. I've been working on creating a potion to awaken him, to get Roxas out of his overly-depressed mood.

I stood up and walked outside, noticing Demyx running after me. I sat on the beach at the back of the bar and looked out at the desert. I sighed and put up the illusion like it was a beach. If only I could get on Barbossa's good side, then I would take Demyx to the beach like he wants to so very badly. If Barbossa's killed, and Maleficent takes over his land, my previous work with her might get me on her good side. I'm on it right now anyway.

Demyx sat next to me and I leaned onto him and he put his arm over my shoulder.

"I wish you would stop talking with the gang lords." Demyx said, looking out at my illusion happily.

"It reminds me of simpler times too." I said solemnly. I buried my head in Demyx chest, taking in the wonderfully aroma. It's a wonder, how someone whose scent is drenched in darkness is so nice.

There's a new smell here. Who dares interrupt my moment with Demyx?

I looked up and rested my head on Demyx's shoulder as several heartless appeared from dark portals in front of us.

"Hmmm, Neoshadows. Would you be so kind Demyx?" I asked. Demyx nodded and snapped his finger. I raised my hand and a forcefield appeared around Demyx and I. From white portals several Dancers jumped out and surrounded us protectively.

"Let's enjoy our moment again." I said.

"Zexion, could you tell me what's wrong with you?" Demyx said, looking at me and he ruffled my hair with his hand.

"I-I… nothing's wrong." I said, hesitating.

"Something is wrong, I can tell. Your paler than usual." He said, gently grabbing my chin and pulled me up to look at him. I blushed.

"I-I…. there has been something wrong." I said.

"Your sick aren't you." Demyx said. Suddenly, a Dancer flew into the forcefield and disappeared in a puff of gaseous darkness. I looked up and sighed.

"Looks like the heartless are at it again, doesn't seem like the purebloods like to listen to us," I said. Demyx nodded. I put the forcefield down and sat up straight.

Demyx stepped forward and put his hand in the air. A large orb of water formed around him and focused on his hand until a bubble floated above it. He popped the bubble and hit sitar formed and flew into the air. Demyx caught it and did his normal pose.

I sighed, "Don't pose for the Heartless, that's wasted pretty, especially on a Darkside."

"I guess you're right." Demyx said. He started strumming his sitar. With every note a giant bubble appeared and launched itself at the Darkside.

**Demyx:** I'll be your dream  
>I'll be your wish<br>I'll be your fantasy.  
>I'll be your hope<br>I'll be your love  
>Be everything that you need.<br>I love you more with every breath  
>Truly madly deeply do..<br>I will be strong I will be faithful  
>'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning.<br>A reason for living.  
>A deeper meaning.<p>

I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
>I want to bathe with you in the sea.<br>I want to lay like this forever.  
>Until the sky falls down on me...<p>

And when the stars are shining brightly  
>In the velvet sky,<br>I'll make a wish  
>Send it to heaven<br>Then make you want to cry..  
>The tears of joy<br>For all the pleasure and the certainty.  
>That we're surrounded<br>By the comfort and protection of..  
>The highest power.<br>In lonely hours.  
>The tears devour you..<br>I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
>I want to bathe with you in the sea.<br>I want to lay like this forever,  
>Until the sky falls down on me... <p>

"You may stop now; I'll have you finish that song later." I said, standing and giving Demyx and peek on the cheek. I turned and walked into the bar. So my plan remains unaltered. Now, all we have to do is wake up Axel. Then it can go into action.

I looked down the halls cautiously and continued down them and sat in my study, wearing my normal cloak. A large creaking sound disturbed me from my book. I looked up at Vexen and Marluxia, appearing from the hidden passageway together.

"How is Axel's progress?"

"He should wake up any moment now, He's been unconscious for a couple years, I'm very surprised that he is still alive and not a vegetable." Vexen said. They had both changed from their day attire to their organization cloaks.

Despite not being as public as the other gangs, Organization XIII is one of the most feared gangs. We operate at night while wearing our dark cloaks, the tell-tale sign of an organization member. Other signs are the aura drenched in darkness that accompanies all our members.

Explains why Riku so easily pretends to be one of us.

We've gone our separate way unfortunately. Sora and Riku wanted different things than we did. Kairi went with them. I have our nobodies keep watch over them. I want to make sure they remain unharmed, even though they very well can take care of themselves. I hate that I have to play the bad guy against them, but I need them to eliminate the other gang lords.

Once the gang lords and their gangs start falling, Sephiroth will come down from the heavens and we can challenge and defeat him. I looked out the window, darkness. I suppose it's time I visit them.

I turned back to Vexen and Marluxia, "Make sure that Axel remains in his bed if he awakens. Only Organization members can visit him."

Vexen and Marluxia nodded, before returning to their make-out session. I sighed and stood up. I closed my lexicon and vanished in a portal of darkness.

I reappeared in a desert area spotted with trees. Shan-Yu territory…. I smelled the air and sighed.

There's the smell of heartless nearby. I snapped my finger and many of Demyx's Dancers and Dusks appeared around me. Being Demyx's lover, I can easily command the Dancers. I sent them ahead and walked ahead slowly. I opened my lexicon and began reading.

"Nobodies! Does that mean…" Sora's voice. Now to start the plan. I pulled my hood up and made my lexicon disappear.

I found them in a small clearing surrounded by rocks. They had sent up camp here it appears. I looked and saw Kairi with her keyblade backed into a corner by several shadows. I sighed and the dusks immediately rushed the shadows, eliminating them easily.

I looked at Riku and Sora.

"Remove that annoying blindfold, Riku; you really should embrace the darkness." I said, crossing my arms. Riku shook his head. I sighed.

"Very well, what are you three doing on Shan-Yu territory?" I asked.

"Were going to take out Shan-Yu!" Sora announced proudly. I snapped my fingers and the nobodies disappeared.

"And what will you do after that?" I asked them.

"Then were going to take out Hades, and then well go after Barbossa!" Sora said, punching the air and swinging his keyblade around.

"How do you propose to even get close enough to these gang lords in the first place?"

"I've got connections to the leaders of rebellion against them in their territories. There's Mulan in Shan-Yu's territory, Hercules in Hade's "Underworld", and Captain Jack Sparrow in Barbossa's oceans." Sora went on; describing everyone he knew that would help him. I sighed.

"I guess you do have a plan set, but I warn you not to attack Barbossa until I tell you too, It seems the gangs are fighting among each other. Use this to your advantage." I said, I turned to walk away.

"Zexion."

"Riku, you need anything?"

"Why are you helping us, we rejected the darkness." Riku said, swing his keyblade around.

"You could be useful to me, why else would I use you? Just take out the gang lords and we can kill Sephiroth. If he dies, the world will go back to how it was before he pushed it into apocalypse." I said.

"And if we refuse to help you?" Riku said.

"Then I have no need for you." I said simply. I took my hood off and Riku coughed and covered his mouth.

"Why must everyone in the organization have the overwhelming stench off darkness on them?" Riku said. Sora looked over at me, clearly lost.

"What do you mean darkness? Riku, isn't Zexion our friend?" Sora asked. Riku didn't move.

"In a way, as long as we help him get what he wants." Riku said, "But with as much darkness as the organization has, I'd say they closer to being our enemies."

"Now, now Riku, Are you forgetting the one who cured you of the appearance of darkness? You look like yourself again." I said. Riku clenched his fist.

"Sora, this isn't Zexion, not anymore." Riku said. I looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean Riku? Did something happen to Zexion?" Sora asked worriedly. Riku gently grabbed Sora's head and vented some of his power into Sora. Sora's eyes widened and he gasped.

"Why is there so much darkness surrounding Zexion!"

"I don't have time for this, you were going to eliminate the gang lords in the first place, might as well invest in a common goal." I said. "And why would you want to defeat me? I'm merely the 6th ranking member."

"You're their leader now though aren't you." Riku said. He drew his sword and rushed towards me. That's when I saw it and I smirked. I copied Riku's keyblade and swung it at Riku, hitting him aside. Riku landed harshly on the ground and something fell off him.

"A magical charm, from the witch obviously. That explains why he was talking nonsense." I said, picking up a jade gem from the floor and crushing it. I looked at Sora, who looked at me ready to kill.

"I did it to help him, the gang lord Maleficent was trying to manipulate him. She's been more trouble than she's worth. Just remember to take her out last. She'll be lured into a false sense of security if she believes she's the only lord left, other than Diz." Sora nodded and helped the unconscious Riku up. I turned to walk away.

"Oh and Kairi, I'm sorry that your still in love with a gay guy." I said. She gasped and I smirked and vanished in the portal of darkness. I appeared back in the study, with Saix sitting in the chair across from me.

"Oh, what's wrong puppy?" I said sarcastically.

Saix glared at me, "When can get him back can't we?"

"We can, but we'd need Namine first. Even I don't know where she is." I said, flipping the page of my Lexicon.

"Yes, you do." Saix said, "You make it your mission to know as much as you can."

"True, and you are right, I know where Namine is. But, I won't be getting her until Axel has woken up." I said.

"Why?" Saix shouted at me, his hair rising to defy gravity as it does in his berserk state.

"Calm down, I don't need more than two depressed people around. You are enough, but Roxas has finally left the emo corner. If I bring Namine back, it will stir up trouble. Just wait, Axel should awaken in a few days." I said.

"Fine." Saix grumbled and walked out. I quickly covered my mouth as I coughed up more blood. I sighed, Namine could fix this as well. If only she hadn't ended up at the Dark Meridian, it's a pain in the ass to get there. A nobody, would have to die.

I sighed.

"There you are Zexy! You look tired!" Demyx exclaimed as he entered the study. I close my book and let Demyx drag me out of the room.

"We never got to finished what we started. Demyx said, bringing me into our bedroom.

**I know Zexion's a bit mean in this chapter, but I wanted to make him seem like a smart ass. I think I succeeded. Anyway, there's another chapter, a little less on the pat and more on the future and shows how much thought Zexion's actually put into what to do. And also shows what he and Demyx do in their free time.**


	11. Everything Is Better With The World

**CHAPTER 15**

**Everything is better with The World **

I looked out of the bar and my eyes widened. Why…. Diz said his land was protected. I ran from the front of a bar. I bumped into Vexen and looked back as the dark wave slammed into the windows. The windows shattered sending shards of glass flying. The quiet world was soon filled with screams of terror and the sounds of objects shattering and flying around the bar.

I grabbed the railing of the staircase and quickly rushed up the stairs. I sent a look back at Vexen, who had been taken to the ground by Marluxia, who was protecting Vexen with his body as they were sucked into the black fog. I quickly turned and ran down the narrow hallway, slamming my hands on the doors to get the people out.

I ran to the end of the bar and opened the back door carefully. I looked back, seeing the dark smoke slowly creeping up on me. Zexion and Demyx opened there door to looked at me for slamming on it. They immediately understood the situation and ran towards the exit. I held the door open as they rushed out, followed by Saix. I saw Roxas running towards me, but he took a sharp turn down the hall.

"Roxas!" I shouted. I let go of the door, to Zexion's disapproval. I ignored Zexion's shouts as the door closed and ran after Roxas. I turned down the hall and ran to where I knew he would be. I rushed into Axel's room and saw him attempting to get Axel's bed rolling.

"Only Vexen knew how to unlock the wheels…." I said. I looked at Roxas sadly.

"You have to leave; the dark wave will absorb us….. We're nobodies remember." I said. He shook his head. He looked at Axel. I nodded slowly. I bent over and looked at the wheels.

"Can you summon your weapon? We need to break the lock on the wheels." I said. Roxas stepped back and tried to summon his weapon. It failed. I tried to summon mine.

"Why won't the keyblades appear!" I shouted. I gave up trying to summon the keyblade and started kicked and hitting the lock with whatever I could get my hands on. I looked back. The fog is getting closer... I rushed over and slammed the door closed. I put my back up against it and held it closed.

The fog slammed into the door with full force, nearly sending me flying and the door flying off its hinges.

"Roxas, it won't hold for long. Get him in the wheelchair over there." I said, gesturing with my head. HE nodded and grabbed the chair. He propped Axel up and transferred him over to the chair. I looked around and saw wall window. I grabbed a stapler from Vexen's desk and threw it at the window.

"Go, Roxas!" I shouted, "Get as far away as you can, the fog should stop once it's absorbed enough nobodies. It already has two; it stopped after three last time right?"

"Xion…." He said. He nodded and wheeled Axel out of the building. I smiled at him and walked away from the door. The door started bending and squeaked from the pressure of the fog. I sighed and closed my eyes, waiting for it. It'll save everyone. And I'll get to see Namine again, if we end up in the same area.

The door flew off and slammed into Axel's bed, destroying both this in a heap of rubble and flying debris. Suddenly, just as the fog came close, and arm wrapped around my waist.

"You aren't just going to die are you? Stupid." I looked up at the voice. It can't be, she was swallowed by the fog last time….

A bolt of electricity flew into the fog and the fog, it almost sounded as if it was shrieking. It slowly melted away as the lightning bolt crashed and caused a huge explosion of light. The fog vanished and Larxene tossed me to the ground.

"There, I solved our little problem. Sephiroth's been sending these things down to us ever since we escaped Paradiso." Larxene said, tossing her knives absent-mindedly into the wall. I felt to the ground and sighed.

"How'd you survive? I asked. I heard the door open as the others returned to the trashed building.

"For some reason, the light wanted me alive." Larxene said, pulling her knives out of the wall.

"Ah, Larxene, so you finally decided to return." Zexion said, returning the bar to its previous state with spells.

"Stop being a smart ass, you didn't know I was still alive either." Larxene snapped at him.

He smirked at her, "its nice having you back, I'm sure Marluxia would love to have his best friend back."

My eyes widened and I rushed to the front room. I saw Vexen holding himself up on the railing while Marluxia destroyed some heartless with large sweeps of his scythe. Marluxia crushed the last one and then ran over to Vexen's side. I stepped out of the way and followed them.

Vexen's like a father to me….

FLASHBACK

I looked at the sky. It's going to rain again. I haven't replaced my "house" since the last storm. I held my knees closer to my body. It's cold. I miss my life.

Before all this shit happened, I had a mom and a dad, and a little sister. But then, this big black fog started covering the world. It didn't hurt or anything, so we all assumed it was just a record-breaking storm. But the fog attracted the heartless. Anywhere the fog has passed, is bound to be overrun by heartless once the fog leaves. It's a lesson everyone learned the hard way.

The fog disappeared like any normal fog does, so my sister went outside to play. She was the first of my family to meet a heartless. And she was the first to have her heart taken away. Then my mother, and my father. And then me.

But I lived somehow, and I didn't know what to do. The world went into chaos caused by those wretched creatures called heartless. They killed people, and the people panicked, it became anarchy. I just watched until it settled itself. The world has approximately 1/1000 of its original population. Everyone's dead, or a heartless, or a nobody.

I'm happy I'm a special nobody, I can still feel. I don't have to fake my emotions. I still look like a girl. Not a monster. Suddenly, the thunder pounded and I immediately shook and covered my ears.

I was always afraid of thunder and lightning.

I shivered with my hood up in the rain. Trying to block out the terrifying thunder and lightning.

"Little girl? Your parents are dead aren't they…." I looked up and saw a tall blonde haired man in a black robe. I nodded slowly. He reached out his hand and offered me his umbrella.

"You a nobody aren't you, you give off an aura of darkness… but somehow, you still radiate in light." He said. I took his hand and I stood up. I stood under the umbrella while the man put his hood up.

"We'll give you one of these cloaks when we get to your new home. I won't let a nobody like you go unassisted by your own kind." He said. "I am Vexen, the 4th rank in our organization."

"X-Xion." I said, still shivering.

"Well, Xion, don't worry, we'll take care of you."

END FLASHBACK

I rushed to his aid as anyone would their family members. I saw Zexion out of the corner of my eye. He's planning something, and Vexen's injury was an unforeseen complication. I can tell by the look of his face. I sighed, Zexion has questionable actions, but good motives.

He won't tell or show anyone what he's been doing, I think Saix has the most information. Demyx doesn't even know he does this. I looked carefully at Zexion and sighed even louder.

"Zexion, you couldn't visit your old friend yourself, you had to send an illusion to do it for you?" I said. Suddenly, a large dark portal appeared in the center of the room behind Marluxia. Zexion walked out with his hood on and pulled off his hood.

"I had to check on some… things, the fog's appearance complicated things a little." He said, thinking.

"You went to check on Sora, Riku, and Kairi, didn't you?" I said. He nodded.

"They hate you still, don't they?" I said, looking down. Vexen's wound isn't as serious as we thought…. He should be healed in a few days, a day if he heals at nobody speed.

"Riku does, but I did what I did to protect the people I love."

"To protect Demyx if I remember correctly." I said. Zexion scoffed and walked away. I turned to Marluxia and opened my mouth to speak. I shook my head, best to leave them alone. I turned and walked out of the room and saw Zexion and Demyx having a little argument.

"Why won't you tell me where you've been disappearing too lately?" Demyx complained.

"Because, it's something you don't need to know." Zexion replied.

"What's so important you can't tell your fiancée about it?" Demyx said.

"Because, I don't want you to get involved, you might get hurt…" Zexion said.

"But I don't want you to get hurt either!" Demyx shouted. Zexion stepped back and little, but composed himself.

"I'm going to make the world safe again, so you can have your sweet dreams." Zexion said. I sighed, he always talks in riddles.

**Demyx: **You have a way of coming easily to me

And when you take, you take the very best of me

So I start a fight cause I need to feel something

And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted

Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day

Just walk away, no use defending, words that you will never say

And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through

I've never been anywhere cold as you

You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray

And I stood there loving you and wished them all away

And you come away with a great little story

Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you

Zexion sighed and gave Demyx a smile. I've never seen Zexion smile. I turned around and saw Roxas pushing Axel back into his room. I looked back at Zexion and smirked at the look in his eye as he explained the half truth to Demyx. I have my own schedule too, it's not just him.

I made a dark portal and stepped out of it in a dark forest. I looked around and saw a camp fire and followed it to find Riku, Sora, and Kairi resting peacefully in tents. I walked over to Sora and sneaked up on him. I tried again, and succeeded. I summoned my keyblade.

Wonder why it only works when I'm close to Sora….

I returned to the bar in a portal and I appeared in my room. Suddenly the lights turned on in my pitch black room. I turned around and saw Zexion and Demyx standing there, waiting for me. I back up and lowered my head.

"I had taken into account that the other members have their own agendas… but I never predicted that you would be the one with all the secrets." Zexion said. He was trying to be intimidating. It was working despite the innocent way he was leaning onto Demyx.

I shook my head, "I have things to do. You can't stop me, you aren't the only one whose got strings to pull." I said. I spun the "stolen" keyblade around and walked out of the room. I walked out of the bar and stepped out into the dirt road in what we call the biggest city in the new world. It looks like the towns from old western movies….

I swung the blade, cleaving easily through the neoshadows. These pesky things, I wish we could control the purebloods. I past the people, ignoring their shouts for help as the heartless overpowered them. I found a large cave with a wooden door in it. I put my hand on the door.

I've been coming here. It seems so familiar…. Suddenly another dark portal appeared.

"Why won't you leave me alone Zexion?" I said, without looking back.

"You obviously want answers, ask away. If you don't want to ask, I do have a fiancée to return too, unless you'd rather I just bring him here…." Zexion said. I can hear the smirk in his voice. I turned to face him.

"Why did all this happen? Did you cause it?" I asked. Zexion looked at me, surprised.

"That's not what I thought you'd ask about, but an answer to your question, it is my fault in a way." He said, solemnly. I took a deep breath. If I get angry at him, he won't answer all my questions…

"Do you regret doing whatever you did to make this happen then?" I asked, subconsciously raising my voice.

"What I did to start all this happened a long while ago. It was when we became nobodies." He said, "Do you really what to here the story. It's a bit complicated…."

I nodded and Zexion sighed…. "It's best I showed you… its easy with the power of illusions…"

FLASHBACK

I peeked from behind the tree. I'm dead, but people can see me. I'm dead, but I'm still breathing. I'm dead, I'm a nobody…. But I can still feel. My research is nothing. This disproves it all. I turned around and sat down in the sand.

I looked at the black cloak I had found myself in when I awoke. I don't know where it came from. I don't know where that book came from either, but it seems to never end. I've read almost 2000 pages of it, but it seems like the pages are from a different book every day.

I looked at the water and focused on something I haven't seen before. There are three boys here at the beach. A blue haired one. A red haired one. And a blonde one with a weird hairstyle. They all have abnormal hairstyles, and I'm one to talk, but his stands out the most. I turned and looked at me and I blushed.

He's got the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. I looked up, straight into the sky. I'm a nobody, I shouldn't be able to feel this, and I shouldn't be able to feel. Suddenly, I saw black clouds. The fog…. The fog that searches out nobodies. It's an evil created by the devil, to claim the souls of those who should have died, but remained alive in a carcass like body… that shouldn't exist. I shouldn't exist.

It's not like anyone cared about me when I was alive anyway. Not even my own parents could love me. I looked down and my eyes widened. I rushed to my feet and grabbed the red haired boy and blonde. It was too late to save the blue haired one, the heartless already got him.

I heard the red head shout out the boy's name in shock and horror as his friend was murdered in front of him. A horrible sight.

"Saix…." The blond boy said, burying his face in my cloak. I blushed. I looked back and saw the book. I grabbed it and opened it to a random page. _Do something book!_

Immediately, fire poured out of the book and flew into the sky. The fire immediately homed into the heartless and destroyed them with a single shot. I kept running with the boys, pulling them alongside me. I could tell they were running out of breath, nobodies don't need to rest….

I pulled them again, running up a large hill with a hoard of heartless chasing after us. The book kept launching fire at them, but it couldn't keep up with the large amount of heartless appearing. Suddenly, I felt the red haired boy let go. He looked back at us with a sad smile and pushed us farther ahead.

"Axel!" The blonde haired boy pulled to run after the boy but I pulled him back. I saw the boy start fighting back with… Frisbees. I started running again, ignoring the shouts as the boy was slowly overwhelmed. The blonde buried his head farther in my shoulder, whimpering in fear. I found a cave, and put him in there. He looked at me, terrified. I gave him a comforting smile.

The smile you'd give someone when you're lying about everything being alright. The smile you give someone when you think you about to die.

I put up an illusion over the cave entrance I grabbed the book and faced the enormous hoard of creeping heartless. All the dark floating balls of black groaned and growled as they approached.

I took in a deep breath and focused my energy into the book. The book immediately grew to enormous size and swallowed up the heartless.. I stumbled back…

"I-I put too much effort into that, must learn to control it…."

There was a scream suddenly and I turned back and rushed through the illusion. I saw the boy being attacked by a large fat heartless. I charged at the heartless but it hit me away. I slammed into the cave wall, the boys screams echoing through the cave.

I stood up and rushed to the boy, putting myself between him and the fat heartless. The heartless charged at me, its large arms outstretched. It grabbed me and then there was….

A blinding flash of light. It came from me.

I opened my eyes and the heartless was gone, I turned and saw the boy laying there. He looked so innocent. My eyes widen when I saw it. He's wearing a black cloak…. I know where I've seen him before….

"Zexion… you came back." He opened his eyes and looked at me. Love in his eyes. He's a nobody now…. But he can feel too?

"I did, and I'm sorry Demyx, but for your own good. I don't want you to remember." I put my hand to his forehead and filled his head with false illusions. The real memories are still there, I just covered them up. I can't do anything as powerful as what Namine can….

His eyes became clouded, but they soon became full again.

"Zexion! Your back! What happened?" He shouted. Good, he doesn't remember anything. He still thinks I'm a normal person, he doesn't remember magic, heartless, the fog, none of it. I just hope the school will take me back.

END FLASHBACK

"It was that flash of light that caused all the craziness." Zexion said. "A nobody giving himself up for someone. A nobody that can feel. It broke laws that the gods themselves had founded and complicated everything. The gods went into a frenzy and a war started, somehow, between the heartless and the holy forces. With only a few gods left, the heartless are close to victory, and with the devil in control of Paradiso, we've got no hope."

"We do have hope, there's us! And Sora too!" I shouted at him. He looked and me and smirked.

"I don't care if there's no hope, I really don't care if Paradiso and Inferno go after each other's throats. I just want to live my life with Demyx at my side." He said. He turned to look at the cave drawings on the wall.

"If only life were simple like it was when we were just simple kids. Now, we have to much weight on our shoulders." Zexion said.

"Then share it." I told him. He looked at me.

"I suppose, but Demyx's shoulders remain unburdened. He won't have to deal with any of this stuff. What he doesn't know, can still hurt him, unfortunately." Zexion said, he created another portal.

"No how about you give that back to Sora before you try and open this cave's keyhole? That would cause nothing but trouble." Zexion said.

"Zexion, are you sure your only 17? Your wiser than Vexen." I said. He looked at me.

"I was 17 when I was alive. You could say, I'm in my twenties now, the same age as Demyx." Zexion says, "And I know all this, because I make it my job to know. Your job is to act like a tease, to get me more information."

"Why don't you, your girly enough?" I retorted. He smirked.

"The only person who gets to see me act like a tease is Demyx. Of course, I can put up the illusion like I'm there, not even Maleficent can tell the difference." He said. He turned and walked into the portal and I followed him.

Shortly after exiting the portal, I was pushed out of the room.

"Leave, since Demyx is the only one that get's to see me acting like a tease." Zexion said, before Demyx grabbed him and pulled him back into the room. I sighed and went to my room.

"I'm so tired, this fucked up world is just exhausting."


	12. Everything Would Be Better With Hearts

**Chapter 12**

**Everything would be better if I had a heart**

I looked out the window into the black. I seem to do that a lot lately. I looked back at Demyx sleeping contently. I sighed and sat at the windowsill, wearing nothing but black skinny jeans. I sighed, seeing my breath.

"I guess he's rubbed off on me, I love the rain now." I said.

"The rain is the second best, only surpassed by you." I turned and saw Demyx, again only wearing jeans. I smiled at him.

"I'm surprised you used a word like surpassed." I teased. He blushed and pouted, crossing his arms. I stood up and leaned onto him.

"Do you remember what it was like to have a heart?" I asked. Demyx shook his head.

"No, I think this is how it would be to have a heart. To feel." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I know, we are special nobodies, I just wonder, what if we got our hearts back." I said.

"What do you mean, I like things the way they are." Demyx said, nuzzling into my neck and nipping at me skin. I moaned.

"S-Stop, you know I'm sensitive there." I said, pushing him away. He smiled.

"I know, that's why I did it." He said, smirking. I stuck my tongue at him and he chuckled. I sighed.

"I may be able to go for 12 straight hours, but you can't. You know that." I said. He blushed.

"Well when my fiancée's an absolute, I have to learn to last that long, don't I?" He said.

"You're getting close, you can go 6 straight hours." I said, lying back down on the bed.

Demyx crawled over the bed to me and I rested my head on his chest. "You're acting weird Zexy, it's almost time isn't it."

I nodded, "Axel should awaken and second now. Then we'll go get Namine and the plan can commence."

"Why didn't we get Namine in the first place?" Demyx asked, as I put a shirt on and then my cloak.

"Because, our members aren't all…. Mentally fit. I know very well Roxas is going to have a breakdown when those two return. And when Saix learns that Xemnas is in the Dark Meridian with Namine…. It's going to be interesting." I said. Demyx put on his cloak too.

"Xemnas is alive?" Demyx asked, putting his hood up.

I nodded, "I know it may seem cruel to not have told Saix, but Saix's determination to avenge his lover, is what helped us last this long." I opened our bedroom door and walked out with Demyx behind me.

"I have my reasons for everything." I said. Demyx nodded and I put my hood on.

"Where are we going?" Demyx asked. "I thought we couldn't go get Namine and Xemnas until Axel wakes up?"

"We can't, we're going to fetch the little variables in my plan. Riku and Sora. Ever since they decided that allying themselves with the beings of the dark was a bad idea, they went off on their own. They've been helpful, but also annoying at the same time."

"How?" Demyx asked, following me into the dark portal.

"While they do eliminate heartless, they repeatedly eliminate the heartless under my command." I sighed, looking around the area we arrived in. It appears there making their way to the old mansion….

"I do send heartless for them to kill, to create Kingdom Hearts. However, they kill certain heartless that I still needed alive. I was going to use the Storm Rider to attack Barbossa's fleets, while I wanted the Grim Reaper to use against Maleficent…." I said, walking through the woods with Demyx at my side.

"Demyx, if you please. Send some of your Dancers ahead."

"Alright, send some of your Mages too." Demyx replied. I nodded. With a snap of our fingers, several Dancers appeared around us, along with a new nobody that I recently discovered. A nobody that attacks very similarly to the way I do. Illusions….

The mages appeared, surrounding me instinctively. They look like my book of retribution, but with a mind of its own and a white color scheme. Along with sharp teeth and a 24/7 growl. I pointed and then immediately flew into the opening with the dancers. Immediately, magic started flying at them and I saw Riku and Sora start attacking them.

"Now, now, no need to be mean to the nobodies." I said, walking into view with Demyx. I had told him to have his weapon drawn, and he summoned it.

"Zexion, Demyx, what do you want?" Riku asked harshly.

"Aww, you break my heart. Why so mean?" I said, dramatically putting my hand over my chest. Sora scoffed.

"You don't have hearts!"

"We do to have hearts, don't be mad." Demyx commented. Sora crossed his arms. I saw Kairi in the back, she seems suspicious.

Suddenly, Riku charged at me. Demyx jumped in front of me and hit Riku away with a large swing of his sitar.

"Dance, water, dance!" He shouted, and started playing a melody on his sitar. I smirked, looks like it's going to be the hard way with these two. I tossed my Lexicon in the air and it split into four and three clones of myself appeared, all wielding Riku's keyblade. I pulled out my own copy and started levitating, to maximize speed.

"This is going to be the end for you then." I said. My clones rushed in and stared cleaving away at hem, while Demyx's water clones overran the forest area. The invisible wall rose around us and we defended ourselves from Sora and Riku.

"Ah! Ow!" Demyx flew back, the last of his clones defeated. I sighed, his scream is so weird. I floated over to him and helped him up. I smirked at him and decided to go with battle strategy XIV. I ditched the copy of Riku's keyblade and summoned a copy of Demyx's sitar. I snapped my fingers and my clones turned into clones of Demyx. Demyx jumped up and rushed into battle, strumming his sitar to summon giant water geysers.

"Dance Water Dance!" I shouted, summoning more of the water clones while Demyx and the clones went around the forest sending water geysers everywhere. I saw Sora and Riku pinned against a wall and decided to make my next move. I vanished in a portal and reappeared by Kairi and struck her on the head with my book.

Suddenly Sora and Riku fell down, holding their heads.

"How could you have seen through my cover?" A voice shouted. Kairi disappeared in a large spark of green flames. She reappeared by Sora and Riku.

"So, you done with the ruse Maleficent?"

Kairi was covered in green flames and turned into the green skinned witch. She held her hand in the air and summoned her staff and pointed it at us, sending the trees ripping from the ground and flying towards us. Demyx hit a chord on his sitar and a giant bubble appeared around us. It stopped the trees midair and expanded rapidly, knocking away the remaining trees.

Maleficent swung her staff at the bubble once it reached her. It immediately popped and she sent large green flames flying at us. Demyx hit several chords in a row and immediately started playing a tune. He marched slowly forward, forming a pseudo shield for me as the water geysers sprouted in a wall in front of him. The fires were immediately doused with contact with the water.

I tossed my Lexicon in the air and three clones of myself flew forward. The levitated rapidly towards Maleficent, spawning glowing blue copies of her staff. The first one swung ahead, but she stopped it and zapped him with thunder. Thunder rained down, eliminating the clones as they poured out of the book and rushed at Maleficent.

Demyx jumped behind her and tapped her shoulder. He spun around and hit her with his guitar and she flew rather far.

"You just got _SITARED_!" He shouted, saying "sitared" in a weird voice. I sweatdropped at him. He hit a chord and sent bubbles at Maleficent. She popped them all with a large burst of flames and landed on the ground. I teleported and appeared beside Demyx.

"I've had quite enough!" She shouted, being covered in green flames. Suddenly the trees collapsed as the green flames expanded. Suddenly a black dragon appeared in the flames. I sighed, and snapped my fingers. Suddenly huge hoards of Dusks appeared and started jumping onto Maleficent.

I turned and looked at Sora and Riku. Riku was unconscious and Sora was trying to wake him up.

"Riku, wake up! Wake up Riku!" I saw tears falling off Sora's face and realized I was right, they had finally become more than friends.

"Demyx, keep the Dusks going, but don't help them. The stupid Dusks will think they don't have to do work anymore…" I said. Demyx nodded and summoned more dusks. I walked over to Sora and Riku and picked Riku up.

Suddenly Sora swung his keyblade and I teleported in a dark portal and reappeared behind him.

"We can help him, you have to come with me. We won't hurt you." I said.

"Yeah right! Says the guy who just attacked us!" He shouted.

"Hmmm, it appears that you were conscious during you control. You do realize the Maleficent, the ugly thing being attacked by dusks behind you. Demyx Say Hi." Sora looked back at Maleficent and Demyx waved at him. "I want to know what went on while she was controlling you, you can tell us this while we tend to the damage it did to Riku, since he's in between the light and dark, the bug had a greater effect on him then you."

"You can help Riku…. I'll go with you." Sora said.

"Good" I heard a loud burning and looked over. I saw the dusks burning away and it left nothing remaining.

"Cowardly witch must have fled. She smarter than she looks." I said. Demyx ran over to me and I handed him Riku.

"Take him to Vexen and tell him he needs to have his wounds take care of. As for Sora, stay with him in the infirmary till I return. I have a quick matter to attend to before I return." I said. Demyx hesitated, but nodded and took Riku. I created a portal to Vexen's study.

"Let's hope Vexen and Marluxia aren't being rated M right now." I joked. Demyx gulped and went through the portal, with Sora hesitantly following. I turned away as the portal vanished.

"Hmm, all this shit going on. My plans are even taking too long. Axel isn't waking up…." I mumbled to myself as I walked out of the forest.

"I guess I might as well try…. see if it helps me find Ansem the Wise." I said.

**Zexion: **I don't know if you can hear me,

Or if you're even there

I don't know if you'll listen to a humble prayer

They tell me I'm just an outcast

I shouldn't speak to you.

Still I see you face and wonder,

Were you once an outcast too?

God help the Outcasts

Hungry from birth

Show them the mercy,

They don't find on Earth.

Lost and forgotten,

They look to you still.

God help the outcasts

Or nobody will.

I ask for nothing,

I can get by.

But I know so many,

Less lucky than I

God help the Outcasts

The poor and down trod

I thought we all

Were the children of god?

I don't know if there's a reason

Why some are blessed, some not.

Why the few you seem to favor.

They fear us,

Flee us,

Try not to see us.

God help the outcasts,

The tattered,

The torn,

Seeking an answer,

To why they were born.

Winds of misfortune,

Have blown them about….

You made the outcasts,

Don't cast them out...

I chuckled at the words.

"Me praying to god, humph, when did I get so foolish?" I said, crossing my arms.

"Twilight town mansion, why can't I teleport into you?" I asked the mansion. I looked at it, a locked gate.

I pulled out my lexicon and created a copy of Riku's keyblade.

"It's a good thing I keep data on every weapon I've duplicated." I mumbled as I opened the gate with Riku's keyblade.

"Riku, you've returned." I heard a voice. I immediately put on an illusion of Riku, in the organization cloak he stole from me and the black blindfold. I kept the fake keyblade and made it disappear in front of the mysterious robed man.

"Yes, I'm back Diz." I said, perfectly replicating Riku's voice.

"I'd like to know where the real Riku is, trespasser." Diz said.

"I guess I can't fool a gang lord with a weak disguise like that, I'll admit I'm a bit tired from that encounter in the forest." I said, reverting back to my previous form, "I guess transforming was a waste of time, couldn't you have just opened the door for me?"

"Humph, smart ass as usual Zexion." Diz said.

"I'll take it as a compliment." I said, walking into the Mansion.

"You couldn't clean this place up, it's a shit hole." I said. I set my book down and sat on it as it floated and turned into a chair.

"Always one for the finer things, aren't you, so picky." He remarked.

"I do, and I'm happy I got the highest quality boyfriend ever, now, the reason I'm here…. Why have you not done anything about the problem in heaven, Ansem?" I asked. He smiled at me and took of the bandages.

"I sent you to the Dark Meridian once, when you asked me to. You got what I asked, but came back empty handed for yourself. Explain to me what you've been doing with the knowledge you've been keeping from me." I asked, crossing my legs.

"I don't know how you do it…" Ansem said.

"Do what?" I asked, looked at him.

"Cross your legs, it hurts like hell." He remarked. Suddenly a purple orb appeared around him.

"Don't mess around, answer my questions. I assumed you were the type to skip straight to business." I said.

"You retrieved Xemnas and Namine as I asked you too, but you have yet to tell me how your trip to the Meridian helped you." I said. He looked at me.

"Fine, I'll tell you. My trip to the Dark Meridian allowed me to visit the one you are probably very familiar with, Hades." He said.

"I could have easily teleported you directly to him if you wanted, I've had deals with him before. Of course, he's always lost those gambles." I said.

"You truly are a devil, betting the god of hell himself at his own game." Ansem said, smirking, "Anyway, I made a deal with the man, and he agreed. He has managed to take away the control of the heartless from the devil, Sephiroth. But, it seems there was a hole in my agreement, and I got out of paying the man."

"I'm going to guess that the devil still has control over the heartless through his non-heartless servants." I guess.

"Spot on, his children are able to control the heartless for him. We can count Hades from interfering right now, but he's an anomaly." Ansem said. I looked up at the staircase and saw Xemnas and Namine walked down the stairs, on opposite staircases.

"Are you here to take us back?" Namine asked. I looked at her.

"Almost, when Axel wakes up I…." Suddenly I heard a ringing in my cloak pocket.

"Huh?" I said, reaching into the pocket of my jeans underneath the cloak. I pulled out a ringing cell phone with a sticky note on it.

_Dear Zexy, _

_ I got you this phone so we could talk whenever! It's also for emergences too! I already put everyone's number on it, so don't worry about doing that yourself! _

_3 Demyx 3_

"Ugh, Hello Demyx? Am I using this thing the right way?" I said.

"Zexion! Two things! 1, Axel woke up! And 2, I just heard that some of the gang lords are going to attack Diz's mansion!" Demyx shouted.

"Demyx, I want you to ask Marluxia and Larxene to teleport here. You can come as well. We need to defend the mansion. Make sure Saix and Roxas stay at the bar!" I told Demyx. Demyx mumbled and Ok and hung up.

Not long after, a black portal appeared. Marluxia and Larxene walked out, their weapons already drawn.

"If only we hadn't lost them in the fog… Lexaeus would be very useful to have around." I mumbled to myself.

"Zexion! I missed you!" I felt Demyx's arms wrap around my shoulders. I smiled and leant into his warmth before controlling myself.

"I missed you too Demyx, but we have to be serious. Which Gang lords are coming?" I asked.

Demyx shrugged, "We heard its one of the strongest 4, but not Maleficent. The person has a huge army of Heartless rushing towards this location that would put Sephiroth's army to shame."

"It's only one of them…. Who could it be?" I wondered. Suddenly I heard a familiar haunting music and a single line from a sing.

"Of course, it had to be him…"

_**~I AM THE SHADOW ON THE MOON AT NIGHT~**_


End file.
